Cuestion de Oportunidades en el Amor
by SoraLove
Summary: kagome comienza a sentir algo por sessho pero aun esta confundida de sus sentimientos,,SesshoXKagome,InuXKagome,InuXKikyo TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Cuestión de Oportunidades en el Amor

_Cap.1 Rin conoce una nueva amiga_

-

Un día común en la época antigua, la anciana kaede sentada observando la aldea, Miroku molestando a todas las mujeres de hay, Sango golpeándolo y kirara fielmente con ella, Shippo jugando con uno de los juguetes que le trajo kagome, Inuyasha sentado en un árbol y kagome miraba el río.

-

-

Que sucede kagome - mencionó Inu

-

-

La joven salió de sus pensamientos y tiernamente volteo a ver al hanyou y sonriendo le dijo

-

No me sucede nada Inu Yasha.

-

-

La tarde caía en la aldea y empezaba a hacer frío, kaede indico que deberían entrar a la cabaña y descansar un poco antes de irse denuevo en busca de los fragmentos y de Naraku.

-

Haya vamos anciana kaede- dijo a exterminadora

-

-

kagome simplemente seguía mirando el río, sentía como si alguien la llamara desde el río, pero no sabia describir esa sensación.

Era confusa y en ese momento comenzó a recordar la platica que tuvo con su amiga Yuka.

-

-----FLASHBACK--------

Yuka: insisto kagome si ese chico que te gusta esta enamorado de otra no

tienes nada que hacer

-

Kagome: pero... yo deseo permanecer a su lado por que lo amo...

-

Yuka: lo sé pero... lo mejor es olvidarlo, digo si él ya tomo su decisión pues resígnate y búscate a otro.

-

Kagome: olvidar a Inu Yasha...

-

Yuka: a quien?

-

Kagome: nadie... jajajaja creo que debo irme nos vemos yuka-chan

-

Yuka: kagome? Bien nos vemos

-------------

------

Ciertamente kagome no deseaba olvidar a su amado Inu Yasha pero sabía que algo de cierto tenían las palabras que le dijo Yuka. Después de todo Inu ya había decidido amar a kikyo y no a ella.

-

-

Nuevamente estas en otro mundo no es así? - comento Sango

-

Kagome: Sango-chan crees que es bueno olvidar a un amor imposible, es decir a alguien que nunca me vera como algo mas que una persona que quiere

-

Sango: Si te refieres a Inu Yasha pues... es tu decisión... pero si me lo preguntas a mi, pues yo diría que es mejor que olvides tus sentimientos de amor por el y solo lo veas como un amigo nada mas

-

Kagome: ya veo... oh que difícil decisión...

-

Sango: lo mejor ahora es que entres a la cabaña y descanses

-

Kagome: iré a caminar un poco no tardare Sango, y no le digas inmediatamente a Inu Yasha ya que solo lograrías que viniera conmigo, y deseo estar sola

-

Sango: deacuerdo kagome.

-

-

La joven Miko se aleja y va directamente al río, nuevamente sentía como si alguien la llamara. Ya en ese lugar pudo ver la silueta de una pequeña niña lastimada en la orilla del río, y corre en su ayuda.

-

-

Kagome: te encuentras bien pequeña? Que te paso?

-

Hola... sí estoy bien, me caí cuando jugaba aquí, pero descuida pronto estaré con jaken-san y me sentiré mejor- contesto la pequeña.

-

Kagome: como te llamas pequeña... dijiste acaso Jaken?

-

Rin: mi nombre es Rin y si mencione a jaken-san él me cuida cuando Sesshomaru-sama se aleja de esta zona.

-

Kagome: ¡Sesshomaru!...

-

-

Higurashi estaba asustada, esa pequeña era la que acompañaba a Sesshomaru, la recordó aquella vez que Kohaku la secuestro y que Sesshomaru estuvo apunto de matar al pequeño. Asustada observo a todos lados buscando al yokai, pero al parecer no se encontraba cerca.

-

-

Kagome: te duele esa herida?

-

Rin: un poco... pero Sesshomaru-sama me dice que debo ser fuerte

-

-

Kagome rompió un extremo de su blusa y vendo la pierna de la pequeña Rin, ocasionando que ya no brotara mas sangre de la herida.

-

-

Rin: Por que te preocupas por Rin?

-

Kagome: sonríe por que estas herida y mereces un cuidado

-

Rin: que buena eres... te pereces mucho a mi mamá... Kogame (obviamente invente el nombre de la mamá de manera que se asimile al de kagome)

-

Kagome: hum... sabes Rin-chan mi nombre es Kagome

-

Rin: Kagome? Tu nombre se parece al de mi madre.

-

Kagome: sí verdad? ¿ Y como te caíste? ¿A que jugabas?

-

Rin: pues íbamos en busca de un aceite para que Sesshomaru-sama recuperara su brazo izquierdo. Pero de pronto aparecieron unos Yokais pequeños que se adherían a la piel de Sesshomaru-sama y lo lastimaban y él me dijo q corriera muy lejos que era un juego y que no le iba a pasar nada, asi que obedecí y pues me caí.

-

-

Kagome estaba sorprendida Sesshomaru se encontraba herido y había preferido que Rin se salvara, seguramente él ahora estaría lejos curando sus heridas y eso era bueno para kagome, podría irse pero no dejaría sola a Rin, también observo la cara de preocupación de la pequeña, quien dudaba que todo lo que había pasado había sido un juego.

-

-

Kagome: estas preocupada por él...

-

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama y Jaken son la única familia de Rin... deseo verlo.

-

Kagome: hum... suspiro quieres que vayamos a buscarlo?

-

Rin: DE VERDAD? vamos kagome-san

-

-

Higurashi no sabia lo que hacia, es decir Sesshomaru seguía siendo cruel con los humanos y seguramente la mataría o lastimaría, pero no deseaba ver a la pequeña Rin triste. Además había algo en ella que también deseaba ir en busca de Sesshomaru y no sabia que era.

-

-

Kagome: pensando ¿por qué deseo verlo? Será por ayudar a Rin...

-

Rin: vamos kagome-san, Rin corrió todo este camino seguramente por aquí esta Sesshomaru-sama.

-

Kagome: Sí pensando que are cuando lo encontremos?

-

Rin: hum...

-

-

Las 2 jóvenes ya llevaban media hora caminando, Rin seguía entusiasmada, mientras que kagome ya se encontraba cansada. Pero en ese instante en la orilla de lago se encontraba descansado el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, el gran Yokai Sesshomaru.

-

Rin: ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

-

Kagome: Hum... parece estar muy herido...

-

-

El yokai solamente volteo y vio la Rin, y después a Kagome, el yokai abrió mas los ojos... era la mujer de su hermano... que había venido a verlo.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido, la presencia de la mujer lo inquietaba. Y solamente cerro los ojos y guardo silencio.

-

Rin: esta muy herido... Kagome-san puedes curarlo?

-

Kagome. sorprendida ¿qué?... curar a Sesshomaru... ¿YO?

-

-

kagome estaba confundida, primeramente como lo curaría y segundo como se acercaría a él sin que este la matara. Solamente volteo y lo vio, y lentamente se acerco a él y examino sus heridas y de su bolsa de su falda saco un pequeño pañuelo mojado en alcohol (cosas útiles no creen?). lo que mas le sorprendía a la joven Miko es que el Yokai se dejaba curar y no decía nada.

-

-

Rin: Que bien señorita kagome... Sesshomaru-sama donde esta jaken-san

-

Sesshomaru: esta en esa dirección apuntando a un árbol viejo

-

-

la pequeña observo al señor Jaken y poco después noto q con la mano q el señor Sesshomaru le apunto la localización de Jaken, era la mano izquierda,

Él yokai abia recuperado su brazo izquierdo gracias a esa sustancia.

-

Rin: ¡ha SESSHOMARU-SAMA RECUPERO SU BRAZO!

-

Kagome: hum observando a Sesshomaru con temor hay no pensando seguramente recordara que por mi culpa Inu Yasha le corto su brazo

-

Rin: no tardo iré por el señor Jaken

-

La pequeña fue donde el señor Jaken, dejando solos a kagome y Sesshomaru, solo por un momento. el silencio estaba matando a kagome, ciertamente en todo el tiempo que se encontraba en la época antigua había hablado muy poco con el hermano del hombre que amaba. Asi que solamente se limito a una sonrisa y decir...

-

Kagome: Listo... en poco tiempo sanaras...

-

-

El yokai solamente miro a kagome con sus hermosos ojos ámbar y pudo percibir realmente el cariño de un ser humano hacia él, aparte de Rin.

Cerro los ojos por un breve momento y ante el asombro de su sirviente dijo.

-

-

Sesshomaru: Gracias... Mujer...

-

Jaken: esto es... Amo se siente usted bien...

-

kagome se encontraba perdida en la hermosa mirada de Sesshomaru, nunca antes se había sentido asi, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volverlo a ver de una manera tierna y decirle.

-

-

Kagome: no hay de que... y soy kagome...

-

Sesshomaru: la mujer de Inu Yasha

-

Kagome: enojada NO SOY SU MUJER... él ya tiene a kikyo...

-

-

La joven Miko se había enojado ante el comentario del yokai, pero no sabia por que, solamente recordaba a Inu Yasha diciendo que decidió proteger a kikyo para siempre y estar con ella. Eso la hacia sentir mal... por que esa mujer que había intentado matarlo era la dueña de su corazón y ella que lo amaba tanto tan solo... era su acompañante.

-

-

Sesshomaru: vaya... asi que a mi híbrido hermano le gusta la Miko aliada de Naraku... ja que repugnante es estar enamorado... es una debilidad muy grande de los humanos y los hanyou.

-

Kagome: el amor no es una debilidad... al contraria te da mas fuerza... además los yokais también se pueden enamorar...

-

Sesshomaru: solo los yokais débiles...

-

Kagome: y que me dices de tu padre...

-

-

El Yokai había soportado lo suficiente, y el comentario de kagome fue por demás insolente. Asi que la sujeto fuertemente del cuello y la levanto (asi como izo con Kohaku en aquella ocasión)y comenzó a asfixiarla.

-

-

Sesshomaru: realmente eres insolente... Mujer estas lista para morir

-

Kagome: ...ha... eso jamas... y ahora prepárense para un típico Grito de la hermosa voz de la srita. Higurashi...déjame.... de una vez te digo... que no soy una simple mujer... asi que...

¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-

Sesshomaru: cállate... Mujer escandalosa...

-

-

El poder oculto de la joven Miko, resurgía, los ojos de Kagome se tornaban mas cafés de nunca y con un movimiento de su mano aparto al yokai de ella.

Gracias a su energía desprendida.

-

Kagome: Eres tan solo un simple Yokai... y yo soy una gran Miko...

-

-

Kagome se encontraba fuera de si, después esta se desmaya antes los pies de un Yokai realmente sorprendido. Sesshomaru no podía creer que esa simple mujer lo había alejado de esa manera, y en lugar de odiarla realmente eso se le hacia atractivo y atrayente ante los ojos de Sesshomaru...

-

-

Sesshomaru: conque una Sacerdotisa... hum... y que mejor que quitarle a mi hermano una de sus mujeres... además no esta nada mal...

-

-

Los ojos ámbar del yokai se postraron en la hermosa figura de la joven Miko, realmente kagome era bellísima a sus 15 años contaba con un lindo cuerpo y con su mirada tan atrayente izo que el Yokai deseara poseerla... pero después reacciono y se dijo a si mismo que era una perdida de tiempo... además...

-

-

Sesshomaru: es increíble que aya deseado tenerte... cielos mujer... con razón mi hermano te desea... pero ahora no es el momento... cuando llegué te aseguro que serás mía.

-

-

Dijo el Lord de las tierras del Oeste al tiempo que la cargaba y llevaba a un sendero donde seguramente Inu Yasha la encontraría. Se alejo y solamente volteo a verla y se fue.

-

-

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama vamos a dejar a kagome-san aquí sola...

-

Jaken: silencio niña... el señor Sesshomaru sabe lo que hace...

-

Rin: pero... Rin desea permanecer mas a su lado...

-

Sesshomaru volteo haber a Rin y hubo un momento de seriedad pero pudo notar que realmente la niña deseaba pasar mas tiempo con aquella mujer.

-

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama?

-

Sesshomaru: descuida pronto volverás a pasar momentos con ella eso te lo aseguro Rin...

-

Rin: de verdad? Que bueno

-

Jaken: Sorprendido Amo Sesshomaru... que planea hacer... viajar con mas humanos y que ella sea su acompañante...

-

Sesshomaru: no... solamente deseo que sea mi MUJER...

-

Jaken: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Realmente desea eso señor Sesshomaru

-

Sesshomaru: por que no?... Tal vez las humanas no sean una raza repugnante...

-

-

-

-

CONTINUARA

-

-

COMENTARIOS SoRaLoVe

Bueno Para los que ya la leyeron aquí esta denuevo (para que se aburran XD jajajaja) y lo que no la han leído (se comenzaran aburrir ) Pronto subiré los demás Capítulos.

Y deséenme Suerte (para que no me lo vuelvan a borrar .

( 03/12/04 ) Reedición


	2. kagome y la despreocupacion de Inu

**Nota de soralove.- de antemano muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic hace tiempo y lo que lo leen por primera vez GRACIAS...**

**-**

**CUESTIÓN DE OPORTUNIDADES EN EL AMOR**

---

--

-

CAP2.- KAGOME Y LA DESPREOCUPACIÓN DE INUYASHA

--

En la aldea...

---

--

-

Kaede: bien pequeña ya te sientes mejor...

-

Kagome: he si... solo me desmaye... mirada triste

-

Higurashi estaba algo preocupada, como estuvo apunto de morir a manos de Sesshomaru y después se encontraba en la aldea como si nada uviera pasado. Si no fuera por su uniforme roto (de la parte q se corto para cubrir la herida de Rin) pensaría que todo había sido un sueño... pero ahora lo que más le molestaba, es que estuvo ausente toda la noche e Inu Yasha no se percato de su ausencia.

-

Kaede: Inu Yasha... fue en busca de mi hermana Kikyo...

-

Kagome: hum sorprendida que...

-

Las palabras lastimaron a la joven, mientras ella pudo morir a manos de Sesshomaru... él su amado Inuyasha se encontraba buscando a kikyo... era el colmo. Kagome se paro y se fue en busca de Sango, pero en ese momento se encontró con el Hanyou.

-

Inuyasha: kagome... volteo su mirada hacia otra parte este... yo estube...

-

Kagome: no hace falta que me digas... hum... y dime se encuentra bien?

-

Inuyasha: hum? Te refieres a Kikyo... ella... esta bien... yo solo quería decirte que no paso nada entre nosotros, solo fui a buscarla por que... deseaba verla es todo.

-

Kagome: ja... cierra sus hermosos ojos cafés y suspira vamos Inu Yasha no necesitas darme explicación alguna... después de todo... ella es a quien tú proteges.

-

Inuyasha: kagome...

-

Kagome: regresare a mi época por un tiempo... prometo volver nn tengo que irme...

-

La Miko se alejo corriendo y llorando, no podía reclamarle nada a Inuyasha ya que ese fue su deseo, permanecer a su lado aun que este amara a otra.

Al llegar a su época kagome volteo a ver el pozo y puso un pergamino sagrado de su abuelo, que no eran nada efectivos... pero con los poderes concentrados de una sacerdotisa... iba a funcionar a la perfección.

-

Kagome: sollozando no volveré en un tiempo...

---

--

-

3 SEMANAS DESPUES EN LA ÉPOCA ANTIGUA

-

--

---

Jaken: ni rastro de esa mujer... amo Sesshomaru

-

Sesshomaru: no es posible... como pudo desaparecer.

-

Jaken: ese hermano suyo esta muy desconcertado y sumamente preocupado, usted cree que esa mujer se encuentre en problemas.

-

El Lord Sesshomaru se encontraba cuestionándose asi mismo, ya que en las ultimas 3 semanas solamente había pensado en la mujer de su híbrido hermano. Realmente kagome había cautivado al solitario Yokai y eso en parte le molestaba ya que como podía ser que el gran Sesshomaru dependiera de la presencia de una simple humana.

-

Sesshomaru: iré en su búsqueda a la región del Este.

-

Jaken: como diga amo Sesshomaru... yo me encargare de la pequeña Rin.

-

Sesshomaru: se aleja y comienza a pensar ¿dónde estará esa Mujer?

-

El Yokai caminaba pensando en aquella mujer que se preocupo por él, aun que fuera solo por un instante. Kagome tenia una hermosa aura de compasión y amor, que era capaz de captar la atención de cualquier hombre.

-

Sesshomaru: será que se enojo con el tonto de mi hermano y se fue?... ¿pero a donde?

-

Después Sesshomaru pudo percibir el olor de kagome, el cual se había grabado perfectamente en su memoria, que salía de un viejo pozo. E inocentemente observo en su interior y también se percato de un gran campo de energía, sin duda ese era el poder de una gran sacerdotisa.

-

Sesshomaru: ella entro aquí pero después desapareció... y puso este campo de energía...

-

¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ SESSHOMARU?!- grito un hanyou enojado

-

Sesshomaru: eres tú

-

Inu Yasha: GRRRRRRRRRRR acaso tú tienes que ver con la desaparición de kagome...

-

Sesshomaru: ja voltea hacia otro lado nisiquiera sabia que tu mujer había desaparecido.

-

Inu Yasha: hum... entonces no perderé mi tiempo contigo e iré en busca de kagome

-

en ese instante en hanyou recibió una fuerte patada en su cabeza, y después al voltear encontró a su eterno rival, Koga.

-

Inu Yasha: ¡LOBO RABIOSO QUE HACES!

-

Koga: ¡PUES TU QUE CREES ANIMAL, TE GOLPEO POR LA DESAPARICIÓN DE MI BELLA PROMETIDA!

-

Inu Yasha: IDIOTA KAGOME NO ES TU PROMETIDA... es ayame... ¬¬

-

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha pense que esa mujer era TU MUJER, no de ese yokai Lobo.

-

Inu Yasha: no te metas en lo que no te importa ¬¬. Kagome es mi mujer.

-

SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN DICE ESO- se escucho un grito alado del pozo.

-

Koga: KAGOME

-

La joven estudiante había regresado con su típico uniforme verde, uno nuevo claro, y después de su grito se percato de la presencia de aquel hombre Que fue motivo de sus pensamientos durante esas 3 semanas.

-

Kagome: Sesshomaru...

-

Koga: hum... el hermano de Inu Yasha

-

Inu Yasha: kagome... que acabas de decir...

-

Sesshomaru: bueno Inu Yasha tengo que regresar en busca de Naraku, nos veremos después y será entonces cuando pueda quitarte tetsusaiga.

-

Kagome: solo se mantuvo seria pero después Me saludas a la pequeña RIN.

-

Inu Yasha: ¿cómo? ¿la acompañante de Sesshomaru?

-

Sesshomaru: la saludare de tu parte... Mujer...

-

Koga: PERRO SARNOSO POR QUE TU HERMANO SE EXRPESA DE ESA MANERA DE KAGOME... ACASO SE LA HAS REGALADO PARA QUEDARTE CON LA MIKO

-

Inu Yasha: LOBO CON RABIA A QUE TE REFIERES

-

Kagome: Koga-kun nnU quisieras ir a comer a la aldea conmigo y los demás, por favor invita a Ayame, su presencia se va acercando...

-

El yokai Lobo toma a kagome de sus manos y con siempre le habla de manera tierna y sumamente enamorada mientras acerca mas al cuerpo de ella.

-

Koga: amada kagome are todo lo que tu me pidas...

-

Kagome: nnU ha sí Koga-kun jajajajaja

-

Gracias por invitarme kagome... y respecto a ti Koga... recuerda que yo soy tu futura esposa y tengo que acompañarte a todas partes.- dijo la joven que había aparecido

-

Koga: ayame aléjate de mí dijo viendo a la joven sujetada de su brazo

-

Ayame: no, tú eres mi futuro esposo.

-

Koga: eso es mentira suéltame loca...tratando de alejarse de Ayame

-

Ayame: KOGA YA BASTA... mirando a kagome lo siento kagome pero Koga y yo nos iremos a platicar tal vez en otra ocasión te veamos

-

Koga: hum esperamirando a kagome kagome lo siento no voy me llevanmirando a ayame SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEE

-

Ayame: silencio prometido nn jajajaja

-

Kagome: U jijijiji ADFIOS KOGA, AYAME CUIDENSEEEEEEE

-

Inu Yasha: ¬¬ perro rabioso se lo merece...

-

Kagome: nnU jijiji. mirando al hanyou Inu Yasha... vamos...

-

Inu Yasha: kagome... por que mandaste saludar a la acompañante de Sesshomaru

-

Kagome: hace 3 semanas, cuando fuiste en busca de kikyo... encontré a la pequeña Rin algo grabe y la cure y la lleve en busca de Sesshomaru... como abras notado recupero su brazo izquierdo pero fue atacado por unos yokais malos. Lleve a la niña con él y hay la deje y regrese a la aldea

----

La joven había omitido que curo a Sessho y que este la ataco y después ella se desmayo y no supo nada de lo ocurrido. Sabia perfectamente que Inu Yasha se molestaría e iría en busca de Sesshomaru y ella no quería una nueva pelea, pero nos abia si lo deseaba por el bien de Inu Yasha o por el bien de Sesshomaru

---

Inu Yasha: ya veo... abraza a kagome por mi culpa pasaste un mal momento

-

Kagome: Inu...sonrojo Yasha...

-

Koga: ¡Óyeme! PERRO CON SARNA DÉJALA dijo tratando de soltarse de Ayame

-

Ayame: vamos Koga deja a kagome con Inu Yasha y Vamonos nosotros

-

Koga: ¡SUÉLTAME!

-

Inu Yasha: esa mujer es tan insoportable como Koga mirando hacia el suelo

-

Kagome: Inu Yasha... Por favor no hagas esos comentarios. Y ahora vayamos con la anciana kaede. demostrando una hermosa sonrisa

-

Kagome ciertamente estaba muy tranquila, ese viaje a su época le ayudo mucho, posiblemente... ya no amaba a Inu Yasha...

---

--

-

En el Bosque de la región del oeste, las Tierras de Sesshomaru

-

--

---

Era una gran región protegida por un gran campo de energía y en medio un enorme castillo, donde vivía el Lord Inutaisho, y su respectiva mujer, la madre de Sesshomaru. Al morir su madre Inutaisho se enamoro de una humana, una hija de un terrateniente y se fue a vivir con ella en una aldea como un humano también y asi nació Inuyasha, por eso Sesshomaru tiene un rencor hacia Inu Yasha.

-

Jaken: haaaa amo bonito esta es la casa de su difundo padre, es increíble.

-

Rin: jaken-san es la primera vez que la ve?

-

Jaken: asi es niña... y es la primera vez que una humana la ve...

-

Sesshomaru: esta muy vieja y los sirvientes se han ido, no me servirá asi...

-

Jaken: disculpe amo... para que desea utilizar esta casa...

-

Rin: yo sí se... vendremos a vivir aquí y asi Rin no pasara el frío del bosque

-

Sesshomaru: Es cierto... nos quedaremos aquí de ahora en adelante... mientras yo vaya en busca de Naraku, ustedes se quedaran aquí seguros.

-

Jaken: amo Sesshomaru... usted tiene algo mas en mente no es asi...

-

Sesshomaru: esta casa es para la esposa del Lord de las tierras del oeste y sus hijos...

-

Jaken: ¡NO ME DIGA QUE USTED!

-

Sesshomaru: asi es... esa mujer pronto será mi MUJER

-

Jaken: oo amo Sesshomaru se siente bien?

-

Sesshomaru: lo he decidido y yo sé que esa mujer vendrá a mí voluntariamente

-

Jaken: oo mi amo desea ser un hombre de familia ¬¬ maldita mujer...

-

El gran Sesshomaru volteo radicalmente ante ese insulto hacia su mujer, según el, y golpeo a Jaken, el cual solo pidió perdón y se retiro.

El yokai ciertamente estaba decidido a que kagome fuera su mujer, solo esperaría la oportunidad o mejor dicho la ocasión.

---

--

-

en la cabaña de la anciana kaede

---

--

-

Sango: kagome la abraza por que tardaste tanto

-

Shippo: kagome BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA; INU YASHA TONTO TIENE LA CULPAy corre y abraza a la joven

-

Miroku: kagome-sama que bueno que regresoy sonríe ejemtocándole su... bueno ya saben hum

-

Kagome: oo hum

-

Sango: HENTAIy le da una cachetada ¬-¬ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-

Shippo: todo regreso a la normalidad.

-

Kaede: kagome que bueno que regresaste... toma y le da un plato con consomé

-

Kagome: Arigatto...

-  
Sango: kagome-chan mientras no estabas los fragmentos que poseíamos... pues

-

Kagome: Sí? Yo solo poseo un fragmento y ustedes 3...

-

Sango: pues los 3 fragmentos...

-

Inu Yasha: bah... ya van a empezar... realmente DESEAN QUE KAGOME SE ENOJE CONMIGO VERDAD?

-

Miroku: Inu Yasha lo golpea no vuelvas a gritarle a la srita. Sango

-

Sango: déjelo excelencia... INUYASHA TUVO LA CULPA KAGOME.

-

Kagome: a que te refieres Sango-chan

-

Sango: este tarado apuntando a inu le dio los fragmento a KIKYO...

-

Kagome: que...

-

la Miko comenzó a llorar a mas no poder, aun que su mirada no mostraba angustia alguna, solamente estaba parada y con la mirada fija al hanyou y sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas... los hermosos ojos de kagome cada vez se tornaban más rojos, no podía comprender como Inu Yasha podía ser tan tonto... kikyo seguramente utilizaría esos fragmentos para lastimarlo, pero él estaba confiando en ella al 100... ya era demasiado para el pobre corazón de kagome había soportado demasiado no deseaba llorar una vez por Inu Yasha ya que el nisiquiera le importaba todo lo que ella lo amaba...

-

Shippo: kagome-chan no llores por este tonto...carita triste

-

Miroku: srita. Kagome, este tonto no supo lo que hizo pero esta arrepentido...

-

Al hanyou le dolía en el alma ver llorar a kagome, aun que kikyo ocupara su corazón kagome también tenia su lugar en el. Sabia perfectamente que kagome lo amaba pero el no podía corresponderle al 100 solo por que estaba en deuda con kikyo

-

Sango: kagome... por favor deja de llorar...

-

Kagome: no puedo...shinf...NO PUEDOOOOOOO... yo sabia de antemano que Inu Yasha había preferido a kikyo que a mí pero tenia la esperanza de que algún día él...shinf...ya no puedo con esto NO DESEO SUFRIR MAS POR ÉL...INU YAHSA TE AMO... Y POR QUE TE AMO... ME VOY A OLVIDARE DE TI PARA SIEMRPE...SHINF...PARA YA NO LASTIMARME Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAS SER FELIZ CON KIKYO.

-

Inuyasha: kagome...

-

la joven salió corriendo en plena lluvia, mientras lloraba y corría sin rumbo se topo con Inuyasha quien la detuvo y trato de hablar con ella...

-

Kagome: llorando ya déjame ir... no deseo estar cerca de ti por que...

-

Inu Yasha: mirada hacia el piso kagome... por favor no te vayas lo que menos deseo es que te alejes de mí

-

Kagome: perdóname... pero estos últimos meses he hecho lo que TÚ deseas sin pensar en mi... ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que YO deseo... adios Inu Yasha...

-

El hanyou solamente se quedo completamente frío y sin respuesta alguna, mientras veía como la joven desaparecía entre la lluvia de la noche... ahora el no podía hacer nada... su querida kagome se había ido de su lado... por otro lado kagome caminaba, esperando encontrar a ese yokai que deseaba ver...

-

Kagome: Sesshomaru...

-

Higurashi solo deseaba estar con Sesshomaru, sentía que esa persona podría aliviar un poco lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Después de todo el Lord de las tierras del oeste había sido en quien penso en las ultimas 3 semanas.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque se percato de una presencia maligna que se acercaba

rápidamente hacia kagome.

-

Kagome: esta presencia es parecida a la Naraku...

-

Bueno casi adivinas Miko- dijo Kagura quien estaba enfrente de ella

-

Kagome: Kagura... pensando Maldición no traje ni arco ni flechas conmigo...

-

Kagura: asi que te separaste de Inu Yasha... jajajajaja todo por que él no te corresponde y ama a la Miko Kikyo jajajaja los humanos son patéticos... ahora entrégame ese fragmento antes de matarte.

-

Kagome: FAH: NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS MALDITA, JAMAS ME QUITARAS ESTE FRAGMENTO, SI DESEAS PELEAR ADELANTE.

-

Kagura: jajajaja que infantil muchachita bien preparando su abanico

-

Kagome: vamos...

-

Kagura: ataca MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-

la danza de las cuchillas fueren detenidas por el ataque de Toukijin, la espada del gran Sesshomaru, kagome se encontraba en los brazos del Lord de las tierras del oeste.

-

Kagura: Sesshomaru?

-

Kagome: sonrojo hum... gracias...

-

Sesshomaru: fah. Solo te page el favor que te debía, por haber cuidado y salvado a Rin.

-

Kagome: hum... nn aun asi gracias

-

Sesshomaru: hum...

-

Kagura: ya veo tú el Gran Sesshomaru estas interesado en ella... jajajaja bien... nos veremos en otra ocasión ya que yo arriesgare mi vida enfrentando a Sesshomaru.

-

la yokai extensión de Naraku se alejo dejando al yokai y a la Miko completamente solos entre una fuerte lluvia en la bella noche.

Los ojos del yokai se posaron en el cuerpo mojado de kagome, se veía muy provocadora ya que transparentaba su cuerpo, mientras la Miko se perdía en la mirada del yokai y sin duda en sus fuertes brazos que la protegían.

-

Sesshomaru: deseas que te lleve conmigo...

-

Kagome: solo deseo estar contigo donde sea...

-

Sesshomaru: bien...

-

Ambos se fueron al gran castillo de Inutaisho, o mejor dicho ahora de Sesshomaru. Donde seguramente harían algo que deseaban ambos por igual...

-

Kagome: este castillo es tuyo...

-

Sesshomaru: si...

-

Kagome: puedo pasar la noche contigo...

-

Sesshomaru: hum...por primera vez en su vida se sonrojo disculpa?

-

kagome: sonrojo pasar la noche en tu castillo en otra habitación alejada de la tuya...

-

Sesshomaru: adelante Mujer...

-

ambos entraron y la pasión y el deseo se sentía en el aire que rodeaba el castillo, kagome jamas había deseado hacerlo... pero ahora mas que nunca quería que el primero fuera Sesshomaru...

---

---

-

CONTINUARA

-

JEJEJEJE LOS DEJE AUN MAS PICADO JEJEJEJE EL OTRO EPI SERA LEMON OS ABVIERTO...Y TRATEN DE ESPRARME...LO CONTINUARE LO PROMETO XD

MÁNDENME MAIL... A 

ATTE. SoRaLoVe

Y SESSHO AND KAGOME RULZ


	3. el castillo donde los sentimientos surge...

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON**

**LEMON-LEMON-LEMON **

**O0 NO SOY MUY BUENA PARA HACER FIC LEMON PERO ESTE CAP TIENE UN POCO DE LEMON (claro hacer el amor es mas que pegar los cuerpos, pienso que es una linda forma de expresar el amor a esa persona especial para ti, lo se es cursi pero bueno asi soy yo jajajaja)**

**SORA.- nnU ANTES de comenzar este fic, perdón por las palabras mal escritas de la otra ocasión XD tratare de fijarme mas y no hacer todo a la carrera bueno Arigatto, y lo siento nuevamente.**

**P.D.- no soy buena para los LEMON pero are el intento**

**--**

**--**

**-**

**CUESTIÓN DE OPORTUNIDADES EN EL AMOR**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**CAP.3.-EL CASTILLO, DONDE LOS SENTIMIENTOS SURGEN. **

**-**

**--**

**---**

**La lluvia aun no terminaba de caer afuera del castillo, mientras dentro de el nisiquiera se sentía frío alguno. Los sirvientes del castillo habían prendido el fuego y preparado una cena caliente para la invitada del señor de la casa. Kagome. Aquellos sirvientes habían regresado después de tantos años que nadie había habitado el lugar.**

**-**

**Jaken: bien es bueno saber que son fieles aun después de la muerte del señor del castillo**

**-**

**Desde luego señor jaken, después de todo el Lord Sesshomaru es el primogénito del Lord Inutaisho, por lo tanto dueño de este castillo y su servidumbre- mencionó un yokai de la clase zorro (un kitsune) aparentemente de mayor edad aparentaba 19 pero seguramente tenia mas de 50 años.**

**-**

**Jaken: bien eso es cierto, puedes retirarte Yamaru.**

**-**

**Yamaru: como usted diga señor Jaken, una pregunta esa mujer que trajo el Lord Sesshomaru es una humana acaso es pariente de la pequeña niña humana. **

**-**

**Jaken: pues no, la niña se llama Rin y esta a cargo de mi amo Sesshomaru y aquella mujer probablemente sea la nueva señora de la casa.**

**-**

**Yamaru: la señora del Lord Sesshomaru... bien diré a los demás sirvientes que la traten con respeto y hagan confortable su estancia.**

**-**

**Jaken: me parece bien, bueno ve y haslo... **

**-**

**Yamaru: Me retiro señor Jaken. **

**-**

**Mientras tanto kagome se encontraba tomando un baño en unas hermosas aguas termales solo para ella, estas se encontraban dentro del castillo y llenas de lujos.**

**La joven se relajaba y analizaba la situación, algo le decía que Sesshomaru no era un maníaco violento sediento de sangre como ella se lo imaginaba antes de conocer bien a Rin.**

**-**

**Kagome: jamas me uviera imaginado que yo estaría con Sesshomaru en su castillo después de alejarme de Inu Yasha.**

**-**

**Srita. Disculpe puedo pasar, soy la sirviente de esta agua termales- dijo una chica yokai**

**-**

**Kagome: claro adelante...**

**-**

**Gracias (y entro) desea que le traiga algo- pregunto la yokai de cabellos cafés**

**-**

**Kagome: mi nombre es kagome, ¿cuál es el tuyo?**

**-**

**hum... discúlpeme por no presentarme, soy Megumi, una yokai leopardo.**

**-**

**Kagome: mucho gusto Megumi-chan, dime trabajaste aquí antes...**

**-**

**Megumi. Asi es srita. Kagome, como soy una yokai tengo aproximadamente 76 años humanos... pero aparento 20, aun que solo pude llegar a servir a la 2da Familia**

**-**

**Kagome: la segunda te refieres a...**

**-**

**Megumi: Inutaisho y una mujer humana no, recuerdo su nombre **

**-**

**Kagome: la madre de Inuyasha... wooa**

**-**

**Megumi: El señor Sesshomaru tiene un medio hermano no es así **

**-**

**Kagome: si...**

**-**

**Después de tomar esa baño y conocer a la agradable Megumi, kagome se dirigió a buscar a Sesshomaru para saber en que habitación pasaría la noche pero solamente encontró a un Kitsune joven el cual la llamo.**

**-**

**Yamaru: señora kagome su habitación esta por aquí sígame... (indicando el camino) **

**-**

**Kagome: sí gracias (pensando) señora?**

**-**

**Yamaru: mire aquí es su habitación descanse(voz baja) lo dudo mucho...**

**-**

**Kagome: disculpa?**

**-**

**Yamaru: nada señora, con permiso**

**-**

**El kitsune se alejo, sin antes demostrar una pequeña risa. Aparentemente tenia algo planeado y tenia que ver con kagome. Solamente se escucho un leve susurro que decía.**

**-esta noche no descansara señora kagome, al contrario será una noche muy activa-**

**-**

**-**

**Jaken: Yamaru donde esta la joven humana**

**-**

**Yamaru: esta en su habitación... señor jaken**

**-**

**Jaken: bien no quiero que hagan ruido el señor Sesshomaru esta dormido en su habitación**

**-**

**Yamaru: deacuerdo.**

**-**

**-**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kagome, ella se ponía una pequeña bata de dormir que traía consigo (sí, se trajo su mochila amarilla) escucho un leve ruido proveniente de su cama. **

**Asustada se asomo y levanto la sabana (manta, cobija como prefieran)**

**Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al Guapo Lord de la casa. El hombre de ojos de ámbar, Sesshomaru, esta era su habitación. Ese joven la había engañado, estaba sumamente enojada y apunto de irse de esa habitación cuando...**

**Noto que el Yokai abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.**

**-**

**Kagome: hum... (nerviosa) yo... este...**

**-**

**Sesshomaru: que haces aquí Mujer...**

**-**

**Kagome: bueno esto fue... un error lo que paso... fue que...**

**-**

**Al instante Sesshomaru tomo a kagome de la cintura y la aventó hacia su pecho, la aun asustada joven no pudo hacer nada mas que solo decirle que la soltara.**

**-**

**Sesshomaru: realmente quieres que te suelte?**

**-**

**La pregunta hecha por el yokai izo que kagome se sonrojara completamente, la verdad era que si deseaba hacerlo con el yokai. Solamente miro a Sesshomaru tiernamente y dijo.**

**-**

**Kagome: (sonrojo) no deseo que me sueltes.**

**-**

**El Yokai acercó más su cuerpo al de su compañera. Lentamente le quitaba su bata mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Por su parte kagome acariciaba el cuerpo del guapo yokai y también comenzaba a quitarle su ropa.**

**-**

**Sesshomaru: tienes suerte que no trajera mi armadura...**

**-**

**Kagome: (sonrojo) yo...**

**-**

**kagome se puso de pie en la cama para que el yokai pudiera notar su bella figura desnuda. Sesshomaru solamente trago saliva mientras quedaba petrificado ante tan Hermosa mujer. No cabia duda que desde que la conoció la deseaba, con esa ropa que traía realmente era provocadora, pero el hecho de pensar que era ya Mujer de su hermano le repugnaba... pero esa misma noche comprobó que ella aun era virgen, ósea que su hermano nunca la había poseído.**

**-**

**Sesshomaru: (mirando los pechos de kagome) hum... puedo?**

**-**

**Kagome: (sonrojada al máximo) sí...**

**-**

**Ciertamente la Miko se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Sesshomaru, la joven pensaba que él la tomaría y le haría el amor de una manera salvaje. Pero fue todo lo contrario El yokai era muy cuidadoso y amoroso haciéndole el amor a kagome y eso le gusto mucho a la Miko.**

**Los dos se besaban tiernamente mientras Sesshomaru acariciaba los pechos de kagome, después bajo su cabeza y comenzó a lamer a kagome por todo el cuerpo, cosa que éxito mucho a la joven de 15 años. Acto seguido Sesshomaru besaba y lamía desaforadamente el sexo de kagome, como intentando penetrar a la mujer con su lengua.**

**Higurashi no resistía mas, era realmente placentero, además era su primera vez y estaba siendo una maravillosa experiencia. La Miko no resistió mas y lanzó unos gemidos que eran mas de placer que de dolor, sintiendo una gran satisfacción, una excitación incontenible...**

**Su respiración era sumamente acelerada y abrazo apasionadamente a Sesshomaru**

**Sus latidos estaban sincronizados.**

**Mientras tanto el Lord pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo el amor con la acompañante de su hermano... pero ciertamente eso le importaba poco ahora... todo lo que la Miko hacia simplemente encender el deseo del Yokai de poseerla más... su aroma le fascinaba.**

**En ese instante culminó el acto. Sesshomaru penetro a kagome ocasionando un gran gemido por parte de kagome, esa sensación esa maravillosa para la joven. El yokai hacia movimientos bruscos para darse placer y también a su compañera. Pero finalmente el momento termino y ambos quedaron completamente agitados, acostados en la cama.**

**-**

**Kagome: haaaaa (traga saliva) sessho... maru**

**-**

**Sesshomaru: kagome... (la abrazo) espero que esto se vuelva a repetir...**

**-**

**Kagome: yo... (sonrojo) desde luego... mi amado Sesshomaru (y lo abraza) **

**-**

**el Lord de las tierras del Oeste no era para nada afectuoso pero ni el mismo comprendió por que se comportaba asi ante esa mujer... lo unico que inquietaba y molestaba al yokai en ese momento era... **

**-**

**Sesshomaru: Inu Yasha...**

**-**

**Kagome: hum...**

**-**

**Ese nombre retumbo en el corazón de kagome, no lo había recordado para nada... pero en ese momento no pudo evitar recordarlo y comenzar a llorar... se alejo de su acompañante, tomo sus ropas y salió corriendo del castillo. La Miko sentía que había hecho algo terrible... aunque ella intentara sentirse mal... la verdad era que le había gustado estar con el yokai.**

**-**

**Kagome: Sesshomaru... Inu Yasha...**

**-**

**Mientras tanto Sesshomaru solamente suspiro mientras veía como su Mujer se alejaba, obviamente Sesshomaru no la siguió por que son cosas que el no aria... además sabia perfectamente que la Mujer regresaría a su lado.**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**EN LA ALDEA**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**Sango: haa kagome-chan... como estará...**

**-**

**Miroku: descuida Sango... kagome es una Miko fuerte y sabrá defenderse**

**-**

**Shippo: haa (carita triste) kagome... (mirando a Inu) ¡TONTO!**

**-**

**Inu Yasha: Fah. Zorro fastidioso (pensando) kagome...**

**-**

**El hanyou se alejo de la aldea y comenzó a caminar por el bosque. Ultimamente presentía que algo le había pasado a kagome, mas no sabia que.**

**Desde que la vio alejarse de aquella manera, llorando desconsolada. Se sentía sumamente culpable.**

**-**

**Inu Yasha: kagome... espero que regreses pronto por que yo...**

**-**

**Inu Yasha... haaa- dijo una voz conocida antes de desmayarse **

**-**

**El hanyou corrió a sujetar a Kagome, la cual parecía algo lastimada.**

**Inu Yasha parecía estar feliz de verla denuevo, que había regresado a su lado... era nuevamente feliz y todo estaba bien asta que... **

**-**

**Inuyasha: pero que Demonios... (miro su mano izquierda) es sangre... **

**-**

**el asustado hanyou observo que la sangre provenía de la entrepierna de kagome, sin aliento observo que su amada kagome había sido ultrajada (como era virgen pues sangro nn)el odio, el rencor y sobre todo el enojo... Inuyasha deseaba encontrar al mal nacido que le había hecho eso a su Kagome...**

**-**

**Kagome: Inu Yasha...**

**-**

**Inuyasha: kagome... quien te hizo esto... (dijo completamente furioso) **

**-**

**Kagome: esto... no... (se volvió a desmayar) **

**-**

**Inuyasha: kagome... hum... (comienza a olerla)... este olor...**

**-**

**La furia recorrió completamente al hanyou al averiguar ese olor que emanaba de kagome... y acto seguido llevo a kagome a la aldea y fue en busca de ese Yokai mientras con enojo decía... **

**-**

**Inuyasha: MALDITO SESSHOMARU...**

**-**

**-**

**-CONTINUARA**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SoRaLoVe .- bien ya saben a donde escribirme nn**

Y pronto continuare solo espérenme XD y Gracias por sus mail´s

Nuevamente les agradezco a tods


	4. Confrontacion kagome explica sus sentimi...

Notas de soralove.- Konichiwa... bueno gracias por releer esto jajaja o los que apenas conocen mi fic... le agradezco mucho, en esta parte solo he agregado unos cuantos diálogos y unos paréntesis circulares ya que los rectangulares no salen en la pagina.

-

CUESTION DE OPORTUNIDADES EN EL AMOR

**CAP 4.- CONFRONTACIÓN... KAGOME EXPLICA SUS SENTIMIENTOS**

crees que despierte pronto-

puede ser... Inu Yasha se fue muy rápido-

Lo que hizo su hermano no tiene perdón... DESGRACIADO...

Kagome solo escuchaba las voces de sus amigos Sango y Miroku y a lo lejos al pequeño Shippo. Mas no entendía por que se había ido Inu Yasha, tal vez aun seguía algo molesto por el comportamiento de ella.

Al no saber toda la verdad completa kagome despertó y lo primero que pregunto fue por Inu.

Sango: fue a vengarte... por lo que te hizo Sesshomaru

Kagome: ¿lo que me hizo? No entiendo...

Miroku: sabemos que él la ultrajo Señorita. Y descuide Inu Yasha fue dispuesto a matarlo

Kagome: ¿QUÉ? (mirada de angustia) eso no puede ser (se levanto de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró, un traje de sacerdotisa es el colmo) tengo que ir a impedir esa batalla.

Sango: ¿QUÉ? Por que impedirla kagome-chan no entiendo.

Kagome: es que Sesshomaru... no(totalmente apenada) el y yo hicimos el amor, fue un deseo de ambos, no solo de él, por eso debo evitar que Inu Yasha lo mate.

Miroku: ¡¿SEÑORITA KAGOME?! Es imposible usted se entrego al hermano de Inu Yasha.

Sango: kagome, dime que estas mintiendo... como puede ser posible que tú te ayas entregado a él si amas a Inu Yasha... ya entiendo te fuiste con su hermano por que Inu se fue con kikyo y no fue a buscarte.

Kagome: te equivocas yo... empecé a fijarme en Sesshomaru cuando por primera vez vi a Rin, él supuestamente odiaba a los humanos pero Protegía a esa pequeña. Después cuando le perdono la vida a Kohaku, es obvio que él esta cambiando para mejorar... además nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que es(sonrojo) apenas hace 3 semanas empecé a sentir algo mas fuerte... mi instinto sabia a la perfección el lugar donde él se encontraba... no se explicar como tan rápido me cautivo pero... solo sé que ahora que me he entregado a él... se que lo... amo.

Es casi igual que la señora Izayoi- se escucho una voz desde el cuello de Sango.

(NOTA.- antes le puse saori por q me gusto pero ahora que investigue el verdadero nombre… se lo cambio ok)

Kagome: hum... Izayoi?

Sango: anciano Myoga (y lo aplasta con su mano)

Miroku: anciano quien es la señora Izayoi...

Myoga: pues la mamá de Inu Yasha

Kagome: su madre se llamaba Izayoi

Myoga: asi es... Izayoi-san estaba comprometida con un terrateniente de su aldea, pero un día conoció a Inu Taisho (el padre de INU Y SESSHO) el cual estaba herido por una batalla que tuvo con el sujeto que mato a uno de sus amigos.

izayoi-san curo sus heridas y tan solo basto ese momento para que ella se enamorara de mi amo y olvidara a su prometido. Inu taisho también comenzó a sentir algo fuerte por ella y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que ella fuera humana.

Kagome: a sí se conocieron (sonrojo) es parecido (recordando a Sessho) pero dudo mucho que Sesshomaru me vea como alguien a quien amar (mirada perdida)sino tan solo como su pareja.

Myoga: el joven Sesshomaru es difícil lo sé, pero posee esa cualidad que pertenecía a su padre... la atracción a los humanos en especial si es usted señorita... tiene una presencia atrayente e imponente.

Kagome: hum (sonrojo) pues... ahora lo que me preocupa es encontrar a Inu Yasha y evitar que se lastime... ya que es evidente que Sesshomaru le puede ganar.

Myoga: asi es... vaya por el amo Inu Yasha ¡Rápido!

Después de las palabras de la pulga, kagome le pidió a Sango que le prestara a kirara para ir más rápido, mientras ella y Miroku se quedaban en la aldea. Ciertamente kagome no quería tener publico cuando le contara a Inu Yasha sus sentimientos hacia su hermano., después de todo ya había reflexionado demasiado el tema.

Las tierras del Lord del Oeste

Tal parece que viniste a eliminarme... no es asi- dijo en tono de burla el Yokai

SILENCIO SESSHOMARU, solo prepárate a Morir, JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR HABERLE HECHO ESO A KAGOME- Grito furioso el hanyou

ha... te refieres a Tu Mujer... o mejor dicho ahora Mi mujer- dijo amenazantemente

MALDITO MISERABLE; NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A KAGOME ASI- Gruñio Inu.

es la verdad, bien sabes que cuando un yokai posee a una hembra esta se convierte en su mujer... jejeje por eso ahora Kagome es mi Mujer- dijo en tono desafiante para su hermano.

La batalla no se hizo esperar Inu Yasha se elevo desenvainando su gran espada y atacando a su hermano, mientras este desenvaino la suya y solo esquivo el ataque de Inu, después Inu Yasha utilizando la técnica del BAKU RYU HAA, logro herir un poco al Lord del oeste, por su parte el yokai ataco de una manera bien planeada...

Primero con su látigo ato por completo a Inu Yasha y lo estrello con un árbol y después dispuesto a darle muerte con Toujinky pero una flecha sagrada, lastimo el brazo derecho del yokai impidiendo matar a Inu.

Sesshomaru: eres tú... no te metas esta es una pelea entre hombres...

ja, nadie matara a Inu Yasha, nadie mas que yo- dijo una voz tranquila

Sesshomaru: mujer impertinente lárgate y llévate con tigo el cadáver de tu amado, bueno aun no esta muerto pero pronto lo estará.

No lo permitiré ... no le aras daño alguno- se exalto la joven.

Inu Yasha: Márchate kikyo... o el podría Matarte.

Sesshomaru: que yo podría... (comienza a reír o mejor dicho a burlarse) jajajaja pero "hermanito" ella ya esta muerta, no podría matarla de nuevo que mal gusto tienes como puede gustarte alguien así.

Eso era demasiado para Inu Yasha, aparte de hacerle algo imperdonable a su amada kagome aun tenia la desfachatez de insultar a su querida kikyo. No soporto mas

Y lo ataco nuevamente con el BAKU RYU HAA, dejándolo sumamente lastimado.

Incrédulo el Lord de las tierras del oeste miro a su hermano. Jamas penso que él podría ser derrotado por un híbrido como Inu Yasha. Mas aun la batalla no había terminado... nada se había decidido aun.

DETÉNGANSE- dijo una joven de cabello negruzco (adoro esta palabra)

Sesshomaru: kagome... que haces aquí

Inu Yasha: ¡Kagome! Retirarte yo me vengare por ti...

Kagome horrorizada miro a su querido hanyou lleno de odio y por su culpa, también pudo percatarse que Sesshomaru estaba algo herido... ella no deseaba que ninguno de los dos muriera... y mucho menos por su culpa. acercándose al hanyou lo abrazo y le dijo...

Ya no pelees mas por favor...

Inu Yasha: Kagome... es que yo (sonrojo) este maldito te hizo algo imperdonable y no lo dejare con vida...

Kagome: lo que sucede... es que él no me obligo a hacerlo... yo lo hice por que deseaba entregarme a él... lo siento Inu Yasha pero es la verdad...

Inu Yasha: es mentira... no es cierto (alterado y asustado) ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! NO PUEDES AMARLO TÚ ME AMAS A MÍ... KAGOME...

Kikyo: Inu Yasha... veo que realmente quieres a esa mujer (pensando) que hago aquí... si el ya me olvido... estoy muerta... y jamás... podré estar con él...

El hanyou pudo sentir a la perfección como su corazón se destrozaba parte por parte ante las palabras de la joven Miko (kagome), no podía creerlo, tal vez si ella le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de alguien de su época o incluso del lobo rabioso, Koga, pero su hermano... Sesshomaru... la ultima persona que pensaría que le gustaba a kagome... pero... como era injusta y cruel la vida con el pobre hanyou.

¿Por qué? Se decía así mismo una u otra vez... por que él...

Inu Yasha: entonces... ahora te iras con él ( rodillas)

Kagome: asi es me iré con él a su castillo(dijo mientras abrazaba al pobre y herido Sesshomaru) te agradezco por a verme protegido todo este tiempo... y espero que puedas ser feliz algún día con kikyo.

Sesshomaru: es hora de irnos... Rin esta sola... INU YASHA... sé muy bien que no te darás por vencido tan fácilmente y francamente no me interesa lo que hagas, pero no pienses que te devolveré a kagome... por que ella es mía... y quiero que sepas algo... para que te remuerda la conciencia...

Inu Yasha: a que te refieres... ¡RESPONDE!

Sesshomaru: kagome fue en ayuda de Rin y se quedo conmigo cuidándome pero tu ni siquiera notaste su ausencia por estar con tu querida muerta, después ella se enojo contigo por que le diste los fragmentos a esa mujer (kikyo) y entonces fue conmigo a mi castillo y debido a las circunstancias lo hicimos... todo eso se pudo evitar si tú la hubieras valorado... pero no fue así... no te importo en lo mas mínimo kagome y ahora me la llevo lejos de ti... es tu castigo por no valorar a una gran mujer como ella.

Kagome: Sesshomaru basta...

Sesshomaru: Es lo menos que se merece por haberte hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo... no es así... tu misma me lo contaste en el castillo... el dolor que te causo

Ver a mi híbrido hermano abrazar a esa mujer y aparte besarla... pero esta bien, mejor vamonos de una vez. (después cargo a kagome y los dos se elevaron hasta el castillo)

Kikyo: sé que deseas estar solo, pero volveré por que me importas, hasta pronto Inu Yasha.

El hanyou solo observaba como la Miko se alejaba y no decía nada, también pudo observar como Su kagome se iba con ese desgraciado delante de él y se sentía culpable, las palabras de Sesshomaru eran ciertas, él jamás valoro ha kagome hasta ese día que la perdió... Inu Yasha no deseaba hacer nada ni siquiera vivir... pero no podía darle el gusto a su hermano de suicidarse.

Solo se derrumbo en el piso y comenzó a llorar amargamente por la perdida de su amor verdadero Kagome...

me di cuenta demasiado tarde... me di cuenta de que te amo- susurraba el hanyou

Amo Inu Yasha, mejor retirémonos de estas tierras y ya después puede volver y hablar con la señorita kagome, ya más tranquilo- sugirió Myoga

Inu Yasha: Myoga... la he perdido... (tratando de no llorar enfrente de su sirviente) ya no es mía ahora es de Sesshomaru.

Myoga: amo... ¡Kirara! Vamos a regresar

Al instante ambos subieron al gran animal y se fueron a dirección de la aldea, donde los esperaban unos preocupados amigos.

Al llegar Inu Yasha solo se desplomo en el piso y no respondió ninguna pregunta hecha por la exterminadora, ni siquiera molestaba al pequeño kitsune.

Sango: ¡se fue con él!

Miroku: la señorita kagome realmente estaba cautivada por Sesshomaru

Sango: ¿quién no? (mirando a Miroku) jijiji... bueno ahora lo importante es como hablar con ella es decir ella no puede dejarnos tan fácilmente...

Miroku: además la necesitamos para encontrar los fragmentos

Shippo: solo para eso te importa? Vamos kagome vale mucho mas que unos tontos fragmentos de la shikon no tama.

Miroku: claro que si Shippo, ella vale más pero... es que sin los fragmentos...

Sango: pobre Inu Yasha... esta muy triste y desconsolado... aun no comprendo a la perfección por que kagome lo olvido con tanta facilidad.

Myoga: es amor... ella se enamoro perdidamente de el joven Sesshomaru... ha pobre de mi Amo... pero el prefirió a la Miko no se por que esta tan triste por la ausencia de kagome.

Sango: Inu Yasha amará a kikyo pero también siente algo muy fuerte por Kagome-chan haaa pobre de los dos pero... es lo mejor para ella (dijo mirando hacia el horizonte)

Miroku: ha mejor voy a hablar con Inu Yasha...

no deseo hablar con nadie- dijo al ver al Monje

Miroku: Inu Yasha... trata de comprender a la señorita kagome...

Inu Yasha: por que la comprendo... es por eso que me duele(comenzando a llorar) no pude ver lo triste que estaba por mí, fui egoísta y no tome en cuenta el amor que ella me daba... no merezco vivir... alguien como yo no merece haber sido amado por kagome...

Miroku: vamos muchacho. ¡Jamás! Te des por vencido lucha hasta el cansancio y ya si ella al ver todo tu esfuerzo no vuelve a ti... entonces desiste y márchate como un hombre…

Inu Yasha: no puedo verla en este momento lo único que deseo es que se encuentre bien aun estando con Sesshomaru....

Después de decir esto Inu Yasha se marcho y fue a caminar a la orilla del río, deseaba estar solo y pensar en todo lo que avía sucedido en tan poco tiempo, hace un mes viajaba con sus amigos y la dulce kagome, en busca de los fragmentos de la perla y pensando en derrotar a Naraku... pero ahora se encontraba abatido por la perdida de su kagome que se había ido con su hermano. en esa noche recordó todos los hermosos momentos que había vivido con ella siempre estaba feliz a su lado y pensó que siempre seria así... por eso no valoro esos hermosos momentos.

Y después imagino el rostro de la pobre kagome al verlo junto con kikyo, jamás pensó en sus sentimientos... no pensó que la lastimaba... pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta de ello.

Kagome... no se como pero tratare de que vuelvas a mi lado... Fah (recuperando su actitud altanera) Ya veras Sesshomaru... Kagome volverá conmigo... Te daré tiempo para prepárate y yo también... je- dijo alegre Inu.

EL CASTILLO DEL LORD SESSHOMARU

Megumi: señora se encuentra bien, necesita descansar...

Kagome: me sobreproteges, te pareces a Sesshomaru-sama

Megumi: hay señora jijiji que cosas dice...

Yamaro: Megumi-san es hora de lavar los cubiertos, por favor deja descansar a la señora kagome, con su permiso señora... vamonos megumi...

Kagome: claro, adiós megumi-chan...

La joven Miko estaba sentada en una mecedora, en un pequeño cuarto, pensando en los acontecimientos que pasaron... ya hace 4 meses, Nunca pensó quedarse tanto tiempo al lado de Sesshomaru, de hecho ella pensaba que él la abandonaría algún día.

Pero no fue así... ese día cumplían 4 meses de estar juntos y aparte cuatro meses de...

Kagome-sama como esta- saludo la pequeña Rin.

Kagome: que tal Rin-chan, pensé que estabas jugando con Jaken-san...

Rin: pues sí, pero Rin se aburrió y mejor decidió venir a ver al... bebe...

asi es kagome estaba esperando un hijo del Lord de las tierras del oeste, el gran Sesshomaru. Suena increíble pero es cierto... En el instante que ellos hicieron el amor la pequeña criatura se estaba creando en el vientre de la joven Miko, kagome se dio cuenta un mes tarde debido a que su periodo no se presento, después fueron con un yokai experto en partos y el embarazo, el cual aseguro que la mujer humana esperaba Un hijo de Sesshomaru. Al principio kagome temía que Sesshomaru se enojara (ya que él detestaba a Inu Yasha por ser híbrido) pero no fue asi, el padre de la criatura estaba feliz de tener un primogénito y además de tenerlo con kagome.

Aun que Sesshomaru no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, con kagome era distinto, ella lo comprendía y él mostraba mas interés por las cosas cuando se encontraba con ella, sin duda para los sirvientes era como recordar a Inu taisho y su segunda mujer Izayoi.

Kagome: aun no nace... esperaremos un poco mas...

Rin: deacuerdo Rin esperara hasta que venga el bebe

Rin, deja descansar a kagome-sama, y vete a jugar yo me quedare a su lado- dijo una voz masculina.

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama , desde luego (sonriendo) nos vemos kagome-sama

Kagome: no me estaba molestando, la hubieras dejado quedarse un poco mas... Sesshomaru-sama pensé que te encontrabas fuera... cuando volviste?

Sesshomaru: ayer en la noche, pero no quise despertarte... (la besa) ¿como estas?

Kagome: bien(sonrojo) y también mi bebe... oye tengo una duda...

Sesshomaru: cual es (abrazando después a kagome) es sobre nuestro hijo...

Kagome: sí, cuando nacerá, ya que es un hanyou no se cuanto tiempo se toma en formarse... los humanos tardamos 9 meses y los yokais no se cuanto...

Sesshomaru: notablemente algunos 3 a 4 meses... es rápido para mantener la especie.

Kagome: ya veo... entonces pronto nacerá mi hijo...

Sesshomaru: primero que nada "nuestro" hijo, segundo nuestro hijo nacerá en 2 meses mas, debido a que ustedes los humanos tardan 9 meses se hace la resta... de 3 meses que tardamos los yokais en nacer el resultado es 9-36 meses.

Y como ya llevas 4, 6-4 2 te quedan 2 meses de embarazo.

Kagome. Cielos... gracias por la explicación, bien... entonces(algo preocupada) siento una presencia...

Sesshomaru. Así es (olfateando) este olor es de...

kagome: no es posible... rápido tenemos que salir de aquí...

Sesshomaru: bien sujétate fuerte.

tras decir esto, el cuarto del castillo exploto en mil pedazos dejando solo escombros en la casa (castillo). Había sido un ataque directo y el que lo hizo quería matar a kagome y a Sesshomaru, pero lograron escapar y llegar hasta el jardín (el inmenso jardín).

Sesshomaru: Maldito... quien eres ¡RESPONDE!... por que querías dañar a mi MUJER.

???: Señor Sessho Maru... jejeje esto es solo un trabajo... no lo tome personal...

Kagome: posee un fragmento de la perla.

Sesshomaru: MALDITO BASTARDO REPUGNANTE... no tienes el derecho de ser eliminado por el gran Sesshomaru ¡YAMARU! Encárgate.

Yamaru: bien...

CONTINUARA

SoRaLoVe.- bien... no sabia que sessho-sama supiera hacer operaciones tan bien, jejeje adoro a sessho... jejeje y pronto continuare... escríbanme 

(Reedición 15/01/05)

Faltan 11 Días para mi cumpleaños XD siiii... pronto 16 (ya era hora)


	5. ¡Inuyasha ayudame por favor! el amor que...

Nota de Soralove.- Como estan mis querids lectoras de Fanfic´s ¡Konichiwa!

Bueno me gustaria saber de ustedes y conocerls Mandenme un mail y platiquemos un rato y si me quieren preguntar algo sobre alguno de mis fic´s Ya saben.

Bueno ahora Vamos al Cap 5.

Atte. SoraLove (monse)

CUESTION DE OPORTUNIDADES EN EL AMOR

CAP. 5. - ¡INU YASHA AYÚDAME POR FAVOR! EL AMOR QUE PERDURÓ

Sesshomaru: Maldito... quien eres ¡RESPONDE!... por que querías dañar a mi MUJER.

???: Señor Sessho Maru... jejeje esto es solo un trabajo... no lo tome personal...

Kagome: posee un fragmento de la perla.

Sesshomaru: MALDITO BASTARDO REPUGNANTE... no tienes el derecho de ser eliminado por el gran Sesshomaru ¡YAMARU! Encárgate.

Yamaru: bien...

???: un simple kitsune me detendrá, jajajaja no me haga reír señor Sesshomaru...

Yamaru: no me subestimes ha...

Tras decir esto el kitsune utilizo su ataque especial "Lluvia de pétalos" (vaya nombre... jejeje debo dejar de ver YuYu hakusho). Este ataque dañó levemente al yokai mas después este lanzo un gran rayo de energía, dejando inconsciente al pobre kitsune.

Kagome: ¡Yamaru!

???: señor Sesshomaru... se dignara a pelear conmigo al fin...o desea que elimine de una vez por todas a su mujer...

Sesshomaru: MALDITO COBARDE... esta bien te enfrentare y resultaras mal herido lo siento por ti.

???: no sabe que alegría me da señor, bien mi nombre es Kahukyo una extensión mas de NARAKU

Kagome: ¡Naraku! Que desea Naraku, por que nos ataca... no comprendo...

Sesshomaru: eso ya lo sabia... tu olor es repugnante para mí... No sé que desea Naraku pero no lo obtendrá... de eso puedes estar seguro.

Kahukyo: si como diga... bien comencemos la batalla...

Al instante Kahukyo saco una Katana y enfrento a Sesshomaru, el cual saco su látigo Sagrado y sujeto la Katana de kahukyo, Dejando al yokai sin arma.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sesshomaru al ver como un yokai atravesaba el pecho de su mujer y la dejaba tirada en el piso sangrando deliberadamente.

Eran dos yokais los que habían venido, como no lo penso antes, Naraku jamás juega limpio. El Lord del oeste solamente asustado gritó.

Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

???: jajajaja hermano que buen juego nos dio el señor Naraku... jijiji me divierto mucho

Kahukyo: hermana Sakuya, debemos marcharnos de una vez...nuestro unico propósito era matar a esa mujer y ya lo logramos.

Sakuya: si, pero aun esta con vida ese yokai... mejor elimínalo de una vez...

Kahukyo: solo lo dejare gravemente herido jejejeje los siento por ti (dijo burlándose de las palabras que menciono antes Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru no reaccionaba solamente veía como kagome no dejaba de sangrar e iba muriendo poco a poco, nunca antes había sentido algo asi por alguien. Verla desfallecer fue demasiado para él. Kahukyo atravesó al Lord por la espalda mas este no demostraba dolor alguno, su mente estaba totalmente ida, no le importaba morir en ese momento ya que su adoración estaba muriendo frente a él y no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera por su mente paso que podrá usar la tensaiga. Solo quedaba completamente paralizado y después se desmayo.

Sakuya: que poco duro este fanfarrón jajajajaja

Kahukyo: asi es jajajaja... hum(mirando a su hermana) que es eso que sale de tu vientre

Sakuya: es un resplandor... rosa... pero que haaaa

Una flecha sagrada salía del vientre de sakuya matándola instantáneamente y esa misma flecha atravesó a kahukyo dándole también muerte.

Kahukyo: haaa... no es posible... tu deberías... haaa estar...

kagome: alguien como tú jamás podrá vencerme... TONTO...

La miko tomo entre sus manos al yokai y expulsando una gran cantidad de energía lo elimino entre sus manos. Y al parecer la Miko disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de kahukyo.

Kagome: ja eres tan solo un simple Yokai... y yo soy una gran Miko... ja

Higurashi repitió lo mismo que aquella vez que aparto a Sesshomaru de ella. (ver cap. 1) cuando penso que su vida corría peligro. Al instante volvió en si y pudo ver a su amado sangrando en el piso. Corrió hacia donde él y llorando le dijo...

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama... por favor no te mueras... no puedes dejarme(de pronto un dolor en su vientre la inquieto) haaaa que me pasa... haaa este dolor es MUY FUERTEEEEEEEE... (agitada) debo buscar ayuda... pero quien podría...

Rin: kagome-sama se encuentra bien, ha Sesshomaru-sama que le paso...

Kagome: Rin-chan trae rápidamente ha "A-UN", ¡CORRE!

Rin: enseguida...

Yamaru: señora que fue lo que (viendo a Sesshomaru) ¡LORD! Que le sucedió al LORD

Kagome: ha (aun tenia ese dolor) ¡Yamaru necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides el castillo!

Por favor cuida de Rin-chan, yo ire a curar a mi señor. Por favor Yamaru...

Yamaru: descuide Señora... yo me are cargo

Megumi: ¡Yamaru! Que te paso, Señora... Señor (viéndolos gravemente heridos)

Kagome: Megumi-chan necesito que cures a Yamaru y se queden aquí, también te encargo a Rin-chan...

Megumi: si, Yamaru(lo cargo en su espalda y se lo llevo adentro)

La niña dejo al yokai de dos cabezas y enseguida se fue con el kitsune y la yokai Leopardo

Adentro del castillo de Sesshomaru. Mientras tanto la Miko montada en el animal y llevando en su regazo a su Señor fueron en busca de ayuda.

Los lugares que kagome conocía en la época antigua eran pocos y no muy útil que mejor decidió llevarlo con...

EN LA ALDEA DE LA MIKO KAEDE

Kaede: ya han pasado 4 meses... y hasta el momento solo llevan 5 fragmentos sin contar que no saben nada de Naraku(suspiro) nos hace tanta falta...

Shippo: si tan solo la pudiera ver una vez mas al menos yo...

Miroku: pero bien sabes que Inu Yasha-san no desea que hagamos contacto con sus amores... ni con Kikyo ni con... hum(Miroku no termino la frase al ver a Inu Yasha)

Inu Yasha: creo que mi unico deseo fue claro Miroku... no digan su nombre en mi presencia... ya que aun yo... FAH.(termino sentado en el piso completamente molesto)

Sango: Inu Yasha, no puedes reclamarle a su excelencia, ya que nosotros también la extrañamos mucho(dijo mirando al cielo y suspirando)

Shippo: ¡Insensible! Shinf... yo la menciono si yo quiero... shinf

Sango: Shippo, no hagas enojar a Inu Yasha (después lo cargo)

Shippo: ella... solía hacer eso BUUUUUUAAAAA (llorando solo como el sabe)

El hanyou totalmente abatido se paro y mirando hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien, solamente suspiro y una lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus lindos ojos ámbar...

Mientras él sentía el fuerte viento frío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Mas no le importaba ya que desde hace 4 meses no había visto a la persona mas importante para él, incluso dejo de pensar en su kikyo para dar espacio a kagome en todos sus pensamientos... y entre lagrimas susurro...

Inu Yasha: por que te fuiste de mí...

Miroku: Joven Inu Yasha... yo...

Sango: él que mas sufre de todos nosotros es Inu Yasha...

Shippo: shinf... aun así... shinf

Inu Yasha: te amo... ¡KAGOME!

Inu... Yasha- dijo una voz que el hanyou conocía perfectamente.

La mujer se acerco al hanyou y llorando lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, por su parte el Joven hanyou no dejaba de llorar y abrazo Fuertemente a la mujer, como queriendo que no se alejara de él.

Por otro lado los amigos quedaron atónitos ante la visita de esa Mujer y simplemente sollozaron.

Sango: shinf... volviste...

Inu Yasha: kagome... shinf... yo (tratando de ya no llorar)

Kagome: Inu Yasha... por favor necesito de tu ayuda...

Inu Yasha: que necesitas... tu solo dímelo y yo lo are, te lo juro.

Kagome: entonces (mirando hacia el piso y con mucha pena) ¡CUIDA A SESSHOMARU AQUÍ MIENTRAS YO VOY POR UN DOCTOR!

Inu Yasha: ¿¡QUE!? Como puedes pedirme que...

la mirada perdida de Inu Yasha volvió a aparecer, su kagome no regresaba con él... solamente deseaba verlo para pedirle ese atroz favor... como podría cuidar al hombre que le quito lo que mas quiere en esta vida.

El hanyou trago saliva y levanto la mirada para encontrase con los bellos ojos de kagome llorando, eso era demasiado, él no podía negarse ante ella. Y simplemente dejo su estado de shock y dijo...

Inuyasha: deacuerdo... pero primero ve a tu época y revísate ya que estas muy mal, un parece que te sale agua de tu pierna

Nuevamente Inu Yasha recibió otro golpe terrible no había visto bien a su amada y cuando finalmente se percató de su apariencia solamente sollozo, ya que la mujer tenia un estomago mas grande además el goteo de su pierna no le ayudaba, era obvio para Inu Yasha... kagome estaba embarazada y se le había roto la fuente ya que pronto nacería el hanyou de ella y su hermano...

Kagome: como veras... no puedo ir con un doctor de mi época, ya que al ver a mi hijo mitad Yokai bueno tu sabes... debo dar a luz en esta época(nuevamente le da el dolor) y ¡RAPIDO!

Sango: Kagome-chan, Excelencia usted no sabe a quien podríamos recurrir...

Miroku: pues...(sintiendo un leve piquete en el cuello) a la vieja pulga Myoga (y la aplasta) bien Myoga, a donde debemos llevar a Kagome-san?

Myoga: con la anciana Anatzuky, la shaman de la región del Oeste, ella fue la que cuido a la señora Izayoi, madre de mi Amo. Debemos traerla de inmediato y con respecto al Joven Sesshomaru... necesita los cuidados de alguien con más o igual poder que él.

Inu Yasha: más o igual poder que Sesshomaru... pero quien... hum... ahora lo que me preocupa más es el estado de Kagome y... su hijo...

Myoga: yo ire por esa Shaman, ¡Sango préstame a kirara!

Sango: desde luego (la exterminadora llama al yokai)

Myoga: bien (sube a kirara) me ire... y descuide Amo Inu Yasha... Kagome-san estará bien

Inu Yasha: Myoga...

Sesshomaru: ... Kagome... vuelve (dijo entre sueños)

Sango. Ha... aun esta...

Inu Yasha: la ama (mirada triste) realmente la ama...

Mientras el tiempo corría todos estaban preocupados, Myoga ya había traído a La Shaman Anatzuky, Inu Yasha solo pensaba en Kagome y su bebe...

Fueron horas desesperantes para Todos pero después de 3 horas...

Anatsuky: ya paso todo (tomando al bebe en sus manos) he aquí este Hanyou...

Sango: ha que lindo (Sango comenzó a llorar)

Inu Yasha: es el hijo de kagome y si yo la hubiera valorado mas también sería mío...

Miroku: Inu Yasha, mejor ve como se encuentra Kagome-san

Inu Yasha: tienes razón (y va donde Higurashi)

El hanyou observa a la aun desmayada Kagome y la besa en los labios, después observa al hijo de ella y su hermano, era un Niño (o para ellos Macho); tenia el cabello plateado, los hermosos ojos Ambar y en vez de heredar la cara del padre heredo la de la madre, su cara era la viva imagen de kagome, tal como Higurashi el pequeño tenia una linda sonrisa mientras dormía... sin mencionar que el pequeño emanaba un Gran poder... y en su frente la imagen de una Media Luna era descendiente del Lord Sesshomaru.

Anatsuky: este yokai pronto estará mejor pero aun asi, necesita mas poder(dijo la shaman quien ahora se encargaba de Sesshomaru) yo sola no podré con esto.

Myoga: de todas formas intente anciana Anatsuky.

Inu Yasha: eres un hanyou (dijo mientras cargaba al bebe) sin importar quien sea tu padre, no puedo odiarte... eres como mi igual y además amo a tu madre...

Kagome: hum (kagome despertaba poco a poco) donde estoy...

Inu Yasha: Kagome (dirigiéndose hacia a ella)estas mejor Kagome

Kagome: Inu Yasha... lo que traes en brazos es?

Inu Yasha: hum(dándole al bebe) asi es, es tu hijo...

Kagome: haaa (comienza llorar) es mi hijo y de... ¿dónde esta Sesshomaru-sama?

Inu Yasha: él estaba muy herido pero ahora lo cuida una Shaman... la Mujer que te ayudo a tener a tu bebe... la anciana Anatsuky.

Kagome: la anciana Anatsuky... dime donde se encuentra Sesshomaru-sama

Inu Yasha: tanto te interesa (mirada triste) eso significa que me olvidaste con mucha facilidad...

Kagome: el sentimiento que tuve hacia ti fue muy fuerte pero debido a los problemas evidentes, tus encuentros con kikyo, ese amor se fue muriendo poco a poco... mas sin embargo sigues siendo una persona muy importante para mi y te quiero mucho

Inu Yasha: ¿me quieres? Fah. Pero no de la misma manera...

Agrrr haa haa - gritaba un lindo yokai el cual comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente.

Kagome: ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru: Kagome?

El Lord al escuchar la bella voz de su mujer simplemente se levanto inmediatamente, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo sus grabes heridas, y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo y después la beso. Ante esta escena Inu Yasha solamente miraba hacia el piso mientras amargas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru al ver a su hermoso primogénito lo cargo y después volvió a besar a su Mujer.

Anatsuky: tal parece que mi trabajo aquí a terminado, con su permiso me retiro

Sesshomaru: espere...

Anatsuky: si?

Sesshomaru: ciertamente no le daré las gracias por cuidarme ya que nadie se lo pidió...

Anatsuky: ya veo...

Sesshomaru: pero por cuidar a mi Mujer y a mi Hijo... le estoy eternamente agradecido

Anatsuky: ha? Entiendo... descuide no hay de que...

Inu Yasha: has cambiado mucho Hermano...

Sesshomaru: ¿tiene algo de malo? Madurar es un concepto que aun no conoces...

Inu Yasha: tal vez... pero el conocer a Kagome me ha hecho madurar poco a poco

El yokai lanzo una mirada fulminante a su hermano, tal parecía que el yokai no quería recordar que su Mujer había sido compañera de Inu Yasha y algo mas que amigos.

¿Celos? Ese pensamiento recorría el cuerpo de Sesshomaru es decir jamás había sentido algo parecido...

Kagome: por favor...

Sesshomaru: yo (mas tranquilo) bien es mejor irnos de una vez

Sango: pero... no podrían quedarse un poco mas es decir quien cuidara de kagome y además no sabemos donde viven ahora por si acaso kagome se siente mal y...

Kagome: me encuentro viviendo en un enorme castillo junto con los sirvientes de Sesshomaru-sama y me encuentro muy bien Sango-chan descuida... estaré bien mientras me encuentre con mi hijo y mi Señor...

Miroku: kagome-san cuídese mucho

Sango: pero... bien (mirando a Inu) haa

Kagome: no te preocupes (acercándose a Inu) Arigatto te agradezco por cuidarme y cuidarlo a él... no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco y (lo abraza) nos veremos pronto

Inu Yasha: (sonrojo) Kagome...

Higurashi se retiro junto con su bebe y su amado por otro lado el Lord se percato perfectamente de el abrazo dado a su hermano y solo se molesto un poco, mas al ver a su hijo confirmo que kagome ya no seria nada de Inu Yasha que ella ya era suya y de nadie mas...

CONTINUARA

SoRaLoVe.- nihao ya termine este cap tarde (como siempre) pero acabe

Algun dia me pondre al corriente XD es que... tengo varios mas q aun escribo

En fin nuevamente me promocionotrunsyPaola (arroba)hotmail (punto com) 

Reedición 15/01/05


	6. Intereses Vamos tras Naraku

CUESTION DE OPORTUNIDADES EN EL AMOR 

_CAP. 6 - INTERESES... ¡VAMOS TRAS NARAKU! _

Era una hermosa mañana en el castillo del Lord del Oeste, los sirvientes como de costumbres atendían a la señora de la casa (kagome) y por supuesto al nuevo amo...

El hijo de kagome y Sesshomaru... "Mamuro" así decidieron nombrarle.

El pequeño apenas tenia un mes de nacido y ya era un Hanyou muy imperativo andaba de un lado a otro (normalmente un bebe humano se movería muy poco pero por ser mitad yokai el pequeño cachorro andaba gateando por doquier) ocasionando mas trabajo para su niñera, la linda Megumi.

Sesshomaru se encontraba tras la pista de Naraku, ya que no se le había olvidado aquel intento de matar a su mujer. Pero no había muchas pistas de donde se encontraba ese ser repugnante... por eso no había regresado a su casa en 2 días.

Por otro lado el Inu-Gumi también seguía tras la pista de Naraku, aun que ya todo era distinto sin la compañera alegre y linda que animaba a todo el grupo.

Shippo extrañaba estar con ella en su regazo, Sango extrañaba platicar con su mejor amiga, kirara extrañaba ser alimentada por ella, Myoga extrañaba su suculenta sangre, Miroku extrañaba su hermosa falda y sus lindas piernas sin olvidar su bien formado cuerpo... bueno aun que también la extrañaba a ella.

Pero sin duda él que más extrañaba a kagome era Inu Yasha, aun podía recordar las pequeñas discusiones que tenia con ella sin olvidar también aquellos lindos momentos que pasaban los dos juntos.

EL INUGUMI

Shippo: deberíamos descansar...

Inu Yasha: aun no

Shippo: pero llevamos caminando toda la noche y toda la mañana.

Inu Yasha: si te molesta entonces no sigas con nosotros.

Miroku: Inu Yasha, no molestes a Shippo vamos él no tiene la culpa de nada.

el hanyou había vuelto a ser el mismo de hace 50 años, desconfiado y enojado con todo mundo. La falta de kagome lo afectaba demasiado, era muy grosero y malhumorado (mas de lo normal) con todos incluso con la pobre de kirara.

No quería aceptar que extrañaba demasiado a kagome y solo actuaba como una persona sin sentimiento alguno.

Inu Yasha: sigamos adelante

Sango: hum (mirando hacia otro lado) viene una corriente de aire muy fuerte...

Inu Yasha: este olor (olfateando) es de ese Lobo rabioso (pone cara de enojado)

Como de costumbre Koga aparecía causando gran alboroto y golpeando a Inu Yasha, después observo detenidamente a todos y dijo.

Koga: ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI MUJER?

Sango: hum hay no...

Miroku: el joven Koga no sabe que la señorita kagome se ha...

Sango: claro que no... ya que el había estado ausente desde hace mas de 4 meses

Inu Yasha: para tu mayor información lobo con rabia kagome (mirada seria) ya... no esta con nosotros por que... se fue con otra persona...

Koga: que dices? (confundido) a caso mi mujer se fue con otro?

Inu Yasha: ella se fue con Sesshomaru...

Koga: ¡¿QUÉ CON TU HERMANO!?

Inu Yasha: sí, por que... ella tuvo un hijo con él...

Koga: no puede ser (mirada triste)ESO NO ES CIERTO... Kagome jamás seria capaz de...

Tanto el hanyou como el lobo pusieron una cara de tristeza absoluta, Koga realmente estaba enamorado de Kagome... no era solo un capricho... y así que enterarse de eso le causo una tristeza incontenible. Después de eso recordó por que venia con Inu Yasha y se dispuso a comentarles que.

Miroku: sabes donde esta Naraku (sorprendido) de verdad

Koga: asi es (asintiendo con la cabeza) en este tiempo que estuve ausente encontré que su malvado castillo esta...

Sango: ¿dónde? Sabes si Naraku estaba con un niño de unos 12 años...

Koga: ¿Kohaku?

Sango: (emocionada) aun sigue con vida (sollozando) Kohaku...

Koga: en el castillo Naraku se encontraba con dos niños, a uno lo llamaba Kohaku y al otro Kanna y por supuesto la maldita de Kagura también se encuentra con ellos.

Miroku: ya entiendo... y entonces donde esta el castillo

Koga: en el cielo...

Inu Yasha: ¡¿ QUE DICES?! (Sorprendido) ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESO?

Koga: en la región del Noreste para ser exactos, tiene su castillo en una enorme montaña que casi toca el cielo por eso no lo encontraba, aparte hay un campo de energía que...

Inu Yasha: que sucede con ese campo de energía... dímelo he...

Koga: pues... ese campo de energía no era de Naraku sino de la Miko Kikyo...

Inu Yasha: ¿cómo? (sujetando a Koga de sus ropas) como dices eso... kikyo seria incapaz de proteger a Naraku ella...

Miroku: Joven Inu Yasha suelte al joven Koga, el solo dice lo que vio... además es muy amable de brindarnos esta valiosa información...

Inu Yasha: ¡PERO MIROKU! (tratando de quitarse al Monje) ESTE LOBO RABIOSO ESTA MINTIENDO KIKYO JAMAS...

Shippo: ¡YA BASTA! (muy enojado) ya me canse de ti y tu estúpida kikyo... que no recuerdas que ella intentó matar a kagome, intento matarte a ti e incluso le dio nuestros fragmentos a Naraku...

Sango: Shippo-san

Inu Yasha: hum (confundido) pero...

Shippo: además por culpa de esa sacerdotisa barata... KAGOME SE FUE DE TU LADO... REALMENTE ESA MIKO VALE TANTO COMO PARA DEJAR QUE LA LINDA KAGOME SE FUERA.

Esas palabras retumbaron en el corazón de Inu Yasha, realmente quería mucho a kikyo pero en esos momentos la persona mas importante para el era su querida kagome y se puso a pensar en los feliz que pudieron ser ambos (él y kagome) y tan solo el no hubiera sido tan indiferente y Hubiera aceptado su amor... también no pudo evitar recordar lo que su hermano le había dicho aquella vez que se llevo a kagome de su lado. Y también lo que el dijo al sentirse sumamente triste.

FLASH BACK---------

-

Sesshomaru: kagome fue en ayuda de Rin y se quedo conmigo cuidándome pero tu nisiquiera notaste su ausencia por estar con tu querida muerte, después ella se enojo contigo por que le diste los fragmentos a esa mujer (kikyo) y entonces fue conmigo a mi castillo y

debido a las circunstancias lo hicimos... todo eso se pudo evitar si tú la Hubieras valorado... pero no fue asi... no te importo en lo mas mínimo kagome y ahora me la llevo lejos de ti... es tu castigo por no valorar a una gran mujer como ella.

Kagome: Sesshomaru basta...

Sesshomaru: Es lo menos que se merece por haberte hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo... no es así... tu misma me lo contaste en el castillo... el dolor que te causo

Ver a mi híbrido hermano abrazar a esa mujer y aparte besarla... pero esta bien, mejor vamonos de una vez.

me di cuenta demasiado tarde... me di cuenta de que te amo- susurraba el hanyou

Inu Yasha: por que la comprendo... es por eso que me duele(comenzando a llorar) no pude ver lo triste que estaba por mí, fui egoísta y no tome en cuenta el amor que ella me daba... no merezco vivir... alguien como yo no merece haber sido amado por kagome...

-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------

-

Sango: Shippo-chan basta, que estés enojado no significa que...

Shippo: yo solo digo la verdad.

Koga: vaya... que muchachito mas directo (mirando a Inu) bueno bestia no negaras que el muchachito tiene razón

Inu Yasha: no te parece que ya he sufrido lo suficiente Shippo (dijo mirándolo cruelmente)

Shippo: para nada... ya que tu no estabas con kagome cuando ella sufría por tu culpa... ella realmente se ponía muy triste (mirada seria) la lastimaste mucho... realmente te amaba y tú... ¡TONTO! (y comenzó a llorar)

Inu Yasha: kagome... Fah (mirada fría nuevamente) bueno Koga quiero que nos guíes al escondite de Naraku para matarlo y al fin ser un verdadero Yokai gracias a la shikon no tama... ya que estoy seguro que los demás fragmentos los posee él.

Koga: bien... por a eso vine Bestia...

Miroku: muchas gracias Koga...

Sango: igualmente.

Koga: vaya ustedes si que son educados, de nada (mirando a Inu) ¡APRENDE BESTIA!

Inu Yasha: FAH

El Inu-Gumi ahora integrado por Koga, se dirigían al Noreste en busca de Naraku. Al fin podrían mandar al otro mundo a ese maldito pero la pregunta era ¿Realmente podrían vencerlo?.

En ese momento era lo que menos importaba al Inu-Gumi, tal parecía que estaban muy confiados de sus habilidades. Poco a poco fueron viendo a lo lejos aquella montaña de la que Koga les comento. Realmente estaba muy alta y podrían quedarse sin oxigeno muy rápido pero a ellos no les importo en lo mas mínimo y subieron todos en kirara.

(bueno Koga e Inu Yasha fueron por su parte mientras que Miroku, Sango y Shippo montaron a kirara)

Inu Yasha: ¡PUEDO VER EL CASTILLO!

Sango: que bien... ¿Koga falta mucho?

Koga: descuida, ya falta poco unos 200 metros mas y llegamos

Miroku: al fin podremos vencer a Naraku (dijo mirando su mano derecha) haa

Sango: excelencia (mirándolo fijamente) ya vera como todo estará bien...

Miroku: Sango...

Ya en la cima de la montaña y entre niebla y un gran campo de energía se encontraba el castillo de Naraku, todos fueron cuidadosos e intentaron romper el campo pero era francamente imposible... ni el mismo BAKUU RYU HAA lo elimino, entre desesperación y ansiedad apareció una Mujer quien comenzó a atacarlos.

Koga: MALDITA SEA...

Miroku: es demasiado poder...

Sango: son flechas sagradas (esquivándolas)

Inu Yasha: ¡KIKYO!

la sacerdotisa salió de entre la niebla y comenzó a lanzar los flechas sagradas

realmente estaba molesta , pero la razón no era obvia para inu Yasha ¿cuál seria?.

Kikyo: lo que quiero es matarte Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: Kikyo... ¡QUE TE SUCEDE!

Kikyo: Inu Yasha... no perdonare... que me ayas olvidado (prepara su flecha) por esa Mujer

Inu Yasha fue donde kikyo y la sujeto de las manos, asi impidiéndole lanzar mas flechas.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron dos figuras ya conocidas, Kagura y Kanna, las cuales comenzaron a atacar al Inu-Gumi.

Y justo cuando apenas empezaba la verdadera batalla aparece Kohaku con Naraku.

Todos se quedaron viendo con Odio a Naraku asta que este decidió hablar.

Naraku: Vaya... es una reunión... Bienvenidos a mi humilde Castillo...

Inu Yasha: ¡ Maldito Naraku!

Sango: ¡DEJA LIBRE A KOHAKU!

Koga: ENFRÉNTAME MALDITO

Miroku: vaya... ahora si darás la cara... MALDITO COBARDE...

Naraku: ¡JAJAJAJA! Tal parece que ustedes me odian demasiado... ¿por qué será?... no tengo idea... pero por el momento me encuentro ocupado en un asunto mas importante que ustedes... insignificantes seres. Asi que por eso(comienzan a atacar Kagura, Kohaku y Kanna) NO PODRE MATARLOS YO...

Koga: BASTARDO

Miroku: ¡MUCHACHOS TENGAN CUIDADO!

Sango: ¡Kohaku!

Inu Yasha: je. Esto será un calentamiento antes de combatir con Naraku... si ya los hemos vencido antes... hoy no será la excepción. (desenvainando su gran Tetsusaiga) ¡VAMOS!

Después de decir estas palabras el Inu-Gumi comenzó a luchar con todas sus energía.

Koga se encargaba de pelar con Kagura, Miroku y Sango combatían contra Kohaku, mientras Inu Yasha enfrentaba a Kanna, quien quería absorber a Inu Yasha junto con su espada.

Por otro lado kikyo se encontraba sentada y viendo detalladamente cada movimiento de Inu Yasha y también como Naraku se fue dentro del castillo escapando a toda responsabilidad, como siempre. Ella estaba muy confundida... deseaba matar a Inu Yasha por haberla olvidado... pero a la vez comprendía que él se encontraba sufriendo y no deseaba verlo así.

Kikyo: que debo hacer en estos momentos...

((mientras tanto Miroku, Sango vs Kohaku))

Miroku: detente Kohaku (esquivando sus ataques)

Kohaku: no lo are hasta que los elimine(alzando su cuchilla) ¡HAAAA!

El monje cerro los ojos esperando el golpe cuando el pequeño niño cayo en sus brazos, debido a que Sango lo había noqueado con su Boomerang.

Miroku: he... Sango (mirando los ojos de la bella mujer)

Sango: es mi hermano... y me duele verlo asi pero... usted es para mi...

Miroku: hum(sonrojo) mejor deja a tu hermano en un lugar seguro y vayamos a ayudar a los demás. ¿Te parece?

Sango: si... ¡Shippo ve con kirara y cuida de Kohaku por favor!

Shippo: si (subiendo a Kohaku a kirara) ¡Vamos kirara!

Sango: vayamos con Inu Yasha...

((Koga vs Kagura))

Kagura: y se supone que tu eres una amenaza (mueve su abanico) por favor tan solo eres un indefenso Lobo...

Koga: creo que hablas mucho (le da una patada muy fuerte en el rostro) y no actúas...

Kagura: MISERABLE... ¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!

El yokai esquivo rápidamente aquel ataque saltando de un lado a otro, después Kagura recibió un ataque de hojas verdes.

Koga volteo instantáneamente a buscar desesperado a la persona que había lanzado ese ataque y cuando al fin la encontró.

Koga: ¡AYAME!

Ayame: hola querido Koga (Saludándolo) ¡he venido a ayudarte!

Kagura: maldita Mocosa...

Ayame: ¡SILENCIO BRUJA! Vamos Koga te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Koga: ayame... je (poniendo posee de batalla) ¡BIEN!

La combinación de ambos yokai era fabulosa, ciertamente para Koga... ayame no se le hacia tan indiferente, aceptaba que era linda y la verdad le gustaba la compañía de la chica... y que decir de ella que adoraba pasar tiempo con su amado Koga.

((Inu Yasha vs Kanna))

El hanyou estaba atacando aquella pequeña niña, la cual tenia un sorprendente campo de energía y además había aprendido una nueva técnica... no solo absorbía almas con su espejo sino que también demás objetos... era casi como el agujero negro de Miroku.

Kanna: es... Inútil (absorbiendo los ataques con su espejo) detente...

Inu Yasha: ¡TONTA! ESO JAMAS LO ARE (atacando nuevamente con el ataque favorito asta el momento) ¡BAKU RYU HAA!

En ese momento aparece Sango y golpea a Kanna en el cuello (al igual que izo con Kohaku)Y después va con Inu Yasha y Miroku, el cual ya se encontraba con el hanyou.

Los tres pensaron que habían ganado.

Ya que ya habían derrotado a Kohaku, Kagura y Kanna... cuando de pronto...

Inu Yasha: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA!?

Miroku: este temblor... es... INCREIBLE...

Sango: seguramente es obra de Naraku

Kikyo: este presentimiento... Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha: kikyo (dirigiéndose a ella) que sucede...

Kikyo: Naraku... en este momento es mas fuerte que nunca... tienes casi toda la perla y eso fue por que yo contribuí dándole fragmentos... los únicos que le faltan los de Koga, Kohaku, Miroku y uno que yo guardo... prácticamente ya tiene toda la shikon no tama

Inu Yasha: kikyo...

Kikyo: y no deseo (abrazando a Inu) que te ocurra algo malo en manos de ese maldito... por eso... por eso yo... iré a acabarlo con mis propias manos y no permitiré que tu intervengas...

Dicho esto Kikyo volvió a formar un gran campo de energía atrapando a todo el Inu-Gumi, después apareció Naraku y comenzó a luchar contra kikyo.

Ella lanzaba sus flechas sagradas con todo su poder... pero ni siquiera lograba herir al bastardo...

Por otro lado Inu Yasha se encontraba muy preocupado por ella... y más cuando Naraku la elevo a gran distancia del suelo y después lanzo una tremenda bola de energía maligna, de la ya corrompida shikon no tama.

Inu Yasha: ¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miroku: la señorita kikyo ha...

Sango: maldito Naraku...

Había demasiada neblina debido a la explosión Inu Yasha se encontraba derrumbado en el suelo, primero había perdido a su amada kagome y ahora había perdido a su querida kikyo...

Naraku reía a carcajadas ya que había eliminado a un oponente muy fuerte, el Inu-Gumi solo pensaba en que probablemente ese seria su destino...

Todos estaban en extrema tensión y desesperación... incluso Koga empezó a sentir miedo... y justo cuando todo se veía perdido apareció una luz en sus vidas...

Miroku: parece que hay una silueta... será la señorita kikyo...

Koga: ella resulto viva de aquel ataque...

Sango: pudo soportarlo...

Ayame: pero es que son...

Shippo: ¡SON DOS SILUETAS!

Koga: son kikyo y...

Inu Yasha: no puede ser... esa Mujer es...

Sango: ayudo a kikyo...

Inu Yasha: ¡KAGOME!

La niebla desaparecido una bella mujer salió de ella, era una linda joven de tan solo 15 años... su nombre... Kagome... Lady de las tierras del Oeste.

Antes un Naraku incrédulo, Kagome dejo a la aun desmayada kikyo en el suelo y camino lentamente hacia su contrincante... Naraku...

Naraku: pero que demonios haces tu aquí...

Kagome: je (mirada amenazadora) pues a que más Naraku... vine a eliminarte...

Naraku: ¿PERO QUE? (retrocediendo) no me hagas reír...

Kagome había cambiado demasiado... sus gestos y movimientos eran dignos de la mejor Miko del Mundo sin mencionar su actitud de seguridad y superioridad, dignas de su querido esposo. Traía una ropa muy bella... un Kimono de color Blanco y claro está su arco y flechas, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Su cabello estaba recogido en una hermosa coleta (chongo, moño, cola de caballo) los dos mechones de enfrente sueltos y unas hermosas sandalias de color amarillo(el kimono era como el de Yukime del sensei Nube y el chongo como el de Akane cuando tenia el cabello largo).

No cabía duda que al verla te dada un inmenso bien estar interior y espiritual, debido a que sus poderes de sacerdotisa había evolucionado bastante.

Inu Yasha: kagome (fue con ella y la abrazo) Kagome... que bueno que estas aquí...

Sango: kagome-chan... que alegría verte (comenzó a llorar) otra vez

Koga: kagome-sama (mirándola tiernamente)

Ayame: kagome-chan que linda te has puesto...

Miroku: señorita kagome... tan hermosa y sexy como siempre (mirando su diminuto kimono) jejejeje (ya dije se parece al de Yukime)

Kagome: Miroku-san (sonríe) este no es momento de sentimentalismos tenemos que derrotar a Naraku (mirando a Inu Yasha quien estaba llorando de felicidad) Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha: no digas nada (poniendo su dedo en la boca de kagome) lo único que deseo ahora es vencer a este maldito y pasar mucho tiempo contigo aun que tu...

Aun que ella ya tenga una Familia- se escucho una voz masculina

Inu Yasha: pense que ya te habías Muerto (volteo sin mucho animo) que quieres? Estaba tan bien sin ti "hermano"

Sesshomaru: solo vine a cuidar lo que es mío (viendo a kagome) además sabia que te arias ilusiones con mi Mujer y eso no lo permitiré.

Kagome: hum...

Naraku aun sentía algo de temor hacia kagome pero estaba consiente que ni ella podría vencerlo teniendo la shikon no tama completa. Pero tal parecía que Inu Yasha había olvidado pelear con él al ver a su querido hermano el cual llegaba a cuidar a su Mujer.

Naraku: Entonces quien desee pelear contra mí (desapareciendo instantáneamente) que me siga al castillo solo se escucho a lo lejos

Sesshomaru: ese Maldito SER REPUGNANTE...

Inu Yasha: iré a matarlo y después acabare contigo Hermano

Sesshomaru: eso ya lo veremos

Inu Yasha: ten la seguridad (mirando a kagome) después de todo... el premio es demasiado... y no lo dejare ir tan fácilmente

Sesshomaru: MAL NACIDO... no vuelvas a poner tus sucios ojos en mi mujer por que te ira muy mal... y por ahora (mirando el castillo) vayamos a matar a ese maldito...

Inu Yasha: deacuerdo...

CONTINUARA

------

----

_SoraLove.- Que Tal... perdón por el retraso En fin espero que les aya gustado este tipo fue mas como de drama,historia,aventura etc... no fue el clásico amor q estaban acostumbrados a ver en los otros Episodios U.quiero agradecer a todos y todas los que vieron mi fic y les gusto y a los que no... TAMBIEN XD _

_Ahora una agradecimiento especial a los que leyeron este fic desde que salio Originalmente_

_**(montse))(( Kaomi.the wolf girl))(( Meg-ek))(( hibary Maxwell))(( Ai-chan4))(( Rikana Tokai)**_

_**(Leidy ))(( Maria T )) ((hitoki-chan)) ((mikaera)) ((Alize Minamino)) ((Kagome-Cool))**_

_**(Bunny-saito)) (Kaomi.the wolf )) ((hitoki-chan)) ((IS)) ((okita-san)) ((yokotsuno))**_

_**(annakyouyama3)) ((asira shesskago)) ((tsukichan)) ((Serenity)) ((DarkLady-Iria))**_

_**((Annya Potter)) ((ERI MOND LICHT)) ((Rocio)) ((Lord Sesshomaru)) ((Zaeta Ketchum))**_

_**((Sigel the Light Fairy)) ((Cleoru misumi)) ((Miko-Lenny)) ((gran jefe)) ((KC))**_

_¡GRACIAS A USTEDES LLEGAMOS A MUCHOS REVIEW!_

_Y espero que ahora que con los que estan leyendo mi fic llegemos a muchos Review como antes_

_Me gusta mucho las opiniones de todos, me alegra escribir para los Otakus que les gusta el anime y todas sus derivados... Fan art, Fan Fics etc..._

_Arigatto nn a Ustedes_

_Ahora contestare los review nuevos desde q edite mi fic Gracias_

_Megek_

_Aqui esta mi review  
lastima que lo hayan borrado v.v  
Pero es que hay gente ociosa haciendo maldades por hay ùú MALVADOSS  
pero tu sigue con el fic, me gusta mucho asi que  
me despido y no olvides que  
siempre tus queridos lectores te apoyaran  
� y si esos ociosos lo hacen de nuevo subelo como mil veces ùú  
SUERTE¡¡_

_**SORALOVE.- MUCHAS GRACIAS MEG-EK-CHAN ME SIRVEN DE MUCHOS TUS REVIEW... SI AQUÍ ANDO OTRA VEZ... HIERVA MALA NUNCA MUERE JAJAJA**_

_**GRACIAS**_

_Eliyasha_

_hola exelente historia devo decirte q la pareja  
SxK siempre me ha agradado q bueno q tu historia sea sobre ellos  
ojala q la puedas continuar  
;)_

_**SORALOVE.- SI SESSHO X KAGOME RULZ, QUE MAS PUEDO DECIR ME ENCANTA Y GRACIAS POR TU OPINIÓN (SONROJADA) JAJAJA ARIGATTO**_

_Jazmín_

_Hola:  
Me gusto este capitulo, seguiré tu historia, ademas me encanta la pareja de Sess y Kagome, es de los lindo.  
Ojala actualises pronto._

**_SORALOVE.- OTRA SEGUIDORA SIIII TENEMOS QUE HABER MUCHAS (OS) QUE NOS GUSTE ESA LINDA PAREJA BUUUUUAAA YA ESTOY SOLO ESTABA CONMOCIONADA ARIGATTO_**

_daniela  
porfa termilalo rapido esta muy interesante, aproposito,yo ya lo había leido, pero aún así esta muy bueno, y me gustaria q lo continuaras  
bueno q estes bien, te deseo un prospero año nuevo chao_

_**SORALOVE.- IGUALMENTE FELIZ AÑO (YA ESTAMOS EN EL 2005 WIII)**_

_**SÍ YA LO HABIAS LEIDO... Q BUENO QUE VOLVISTE (LA ABRAZA) SIGUE LEYENDO JAJAJA Y ACTUALIZACION O0 ESA PALABRA LA DESCONOZCO JAJAJA ARIGATTO ARE LO POSIBLE**_

_Kagome Higu_

_Hola! esta muy interesante tu fic, espero que pronto lo siguas ._

_**SORALOVE.- DESDE LUEGO, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, OJALA TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**_

_ahomehigurashi _

_ta muy lindo el fic siguelo pliss! ta muy buenop_

_**SORALOVE.-GRACIAS, ¿LINDO? PUES CLARO SALE SESSHO Y ESO LO HACE HERMOSO, GRACIAS AHOME**_

_Rerry_

_:D yo la lei .. pero no recuerdo si te deje algun mensaje xD cuando lo lei ya estaba temrminado, ;) aun asi lo seguire y te dejare mensajes :P_

_**SORALOVE.- ARIGATTO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE JEJEJE AQUÍ SIGO**_

_Miry_

_Yhe  
sta chvre m ncanto  
actualizalo pronto  
Suerte!_

_**SORALOVE.- ¿ACTUALIZAR? SIGO SIN CONOCER ESA PALABRA JAJAJAJA GRACIAS MITY-CHAN AQUÍ ESTA ESTE CAP**_

_Megek ) _

_ùú ese idiota de Inu �  
siempre de cabezota pero que bueno  
asi le facilito todo a mi sessho jiji  
las cosas se ponen buenas  
los dos en un castillo, jiji  
Espero que continues  
SesshoxKagome rulz XD_

_**SORALOVE.- JEJEJE ARIGATTO, SIE INU SIRVIO DE ALGO JAJAJAJA**_

_**SESSHOxkAGOME RULZ DESDE LUEGO**_

_Megek ) _

_XD sigue asi, dices que no eres  
buena pero a mi parecer quedo tierno y poco  
grotesto (el lemon)  
Sigue asi y espero que Sessho le haga saber  
a Inu lo q es amar a una mujer en ves  
de andar por hay de "niñó confundido"_

_**SORALOVE.- JEJEJE GRACIAS, SIE... NIÑO BABOSO MAS BIEN JAJAJA GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEW ME GUSTA RESPONDERTE MEG-EK-CHAN**_

_  
__Galatea 597_

_hola!  
espero que lo continues pronto  
porque te esta quedando muy bien nn_

**SORALOVE.- GRACIAS AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN OJALA TE GUSTE**

_Miry _

_ADORO TU FIC S PRECIOSO T FELICITO Y SIGUE XFIZ :  
Sq m ncantan tanto inu y sessh q noc con kien qdaria mejor kagome :S  
pro no importa aun asi tu storia es demasiado chvre._

_**SORALOVE.- (SONROJO) AIYAAAAA.... GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y ENCUENTO A ELEGIR JAJAJA PREFIERO A SESSHO AUN QUE SEA SOLO EN MI MENTE RETORCIDA**_

_Megek ) _

_Otro cap mas  
ya estamos llegando a los nuevos  
continua continua  
suerte y sigue asi_

_**SORALOVE.- GRACIAS MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, AQUÍ VAMOS DÁNDOLE JAJAJA YA CASI ACABAMOS.**_

_Chii-san _

_Kawaii...Chi Chii...Hideki  
(disculpa) continua te esta quedando muy bien creo que ya lo habia visto pero no hasta este capitulo. Continua con ese animo_

SORALOVE.- CHII?? CHIII CHIII CHIII CHIIII CHIII CHII CHIII 

_**(TRADUCCIÓN) GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y SIGUE PENDIENTE DE MI FIC QUE YA ESTA POR LLEGAR AL FINAL Y GRACIAS**_

_Arwen _

_He de decir que tu fic me ha gustado bastante. Tienes algunas faltas de ortografía, que a veces me hacen perder el hilo, pero encuentro que estas demostrando muy bien los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru para que no quede como mucho OOC.  
Te felicito, y espero que lo sigas escribiendo y hagas capítulos cada vez más largos_

_**SORALOVE.-JEJEJE ORTOGRAFIA? ESE NO ES MI FUERTE JAJAJAJA LO SIENTO JAJA NO ES MI INTENCIÓN EQUIVOCARME... Y GRACIAS POR TU FELICITACIÓN, ERES MUY AMABLE**_

_Dani Hiwatari _

_oye cuantos caps mas le piensas poner? bueno q te puedo decir me encanta la historia sigue asi nos vemos bye_

_**SORALOVE.-ARIGATTO, CUANTOS? LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE 7 MAS NO SÉ, ME GUSTARIA PONER 8 PERO AUN NO SE... NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS VALE?**_

_botanykurama _

_Hola!!  
continualo pronto ya q me quede intrigada en lo q va a pasar despues, me encanta esa pareja..  
bye_

_**SORALOVE.- TE AGRADA? QUE BIEN, JEJEJE YA ESTA CONTINUADO, ALMENOS UN CAPITULO MAS... OJALA TE GUSTE...**_

_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIGAN ESCRIBIÉNDOME, YA QUE ESO ME GUSTA MUCHO HASTA DESPUÉS_

_CUÍDENSE MUCHO_


	7. EL AMOR ES EL SENTIMIENTO MAS COMPLEJO

CUESTION DE OPORTUNIDADES EN EL AMOR

CAP 7. - EL AMOR ES EL SENTIMIENTO MÁS COMPLEJO 

Kagome: están sobrestimando a Naraku... no pueden ir ustedes dos solos

Inu Yasha: ya veras como lo mato sin ayuda de nadie...

Miroku: esto no se trata de una competencia entre hermanos (Mirada seria) nuestros destinos dependen de esta pelea.

Sango: su excelencia tiene razón (mirando a Kohaku) no olviden eso...

Sesshomaru: ustedes exageran demasiado... no es necesario que vayamos todos juntos...

Kikyo: eres demasiado altanero (dijo kikyo quien se había despertado hace poco)

Inu Yasha: kikyo... descansa estas muy débil...

Sesshomaru: eres una mujer muy fastidiosa, pero aun así... creo que lo mas justo es... que ninguna mujer muera...

Miroku: pienso igual...

Inu Yasha: en ese caso TODAS se quedaran aquí...

Kagome: ¡ESPEREN! (Mirada desafiante) ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A SUBESTIMAR MIS PODERES!

Sango: yo también deseo matar al maldito de Naraku

Ayame: mi deber es estar al lado de Koga

Kikyo: yo mas que nadie deseo ELIMINAR A NARAKU... DESPUES DE TODO A QUIEN HIZO MAS DAÑO FUE A MÍ!

Sesshomaru: ¡BASTA! He dicho que las mujeres se quedan y así será.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama...

Sesshomaru: kagome (abrazándola) si tu murieras... mi vida no tendría sentido alguno... es más la vida sin ti... no es vida... por eso no deseo que te pase nada...

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama (sonrojo) yo...

_La joven no pudo terminar la frase cuando recibió un leve golpe por parte de su amado, ocasionando que ella se desmayara momentáneamente._

_Inu Yasha se quedo inmóvil... sabia que su hermano hizo eso para protegerla así que no se quejo, Sango se quedo a cuidar a su amiga, mientras kikyo vio con lastima que su amado Inu Yasha se iba para quizás jamás regresar._

Ayame: aun así... aun que no pase nada... no puedo evitar(comenzó a sollozar) preocuparme por Koga

Sango: preocuparte (pensó en Miroku) ojalá que su excelencia este bien

Kikyo: Inu Yasha...

EN EL CASTILLO 

Naraku: veo que llegaron (mirando al grupo) ¿pero donde están las hermosas Mujeres?

Inu Yasha: MEJOR PREPÁRATE A LUCHAR (desenvainando su Tessaiga)

Koga: YA VERAS MALDITO(comenzando a rodearlo en un circulo de aire)

Sesshomaru: SER REPUGNANTE (desenvainando a Toukijin)

Miroku: CUANDO TE DERROTE SERE LIBRE (atacando con sus poderes espirituales)

Todos comenzaron a atacar de una manera increíble, realmente darían todo por ver a Naraku Muerto.

_Inu Yasha realizo como 3 veces el BAKU RYU HAA, Sesshomaru uso a Toukijin, sus garras con veneno y su látigo sagrado, Koga golpeo con mucha fuerza al igual que Miroku el cual hizo maniobras sorprendentes._

_Naraku comenzaba a batallar pero los poderes de la Shikon no tama eran sorprendentes, incluso cuando le faltaban 6 Fragmentos. EL INU-GUMI DE HOMBRES._

_Se estaba agotando y necesitaban matar a su enemigo de una vez por todas._

Sesshomaru: ¡Lo tengo!

Koga: que sucede? Se te ocurrió algún Plan

Sesshomaru: así es pero... es muy arriesgado... SE LOS ADVIERTO PUEDEN PERDER LA VIDA.

Miroku: Yo Acepto.

Inu Yasha: YO TAMBIEN

Koga: Igual yo.

Sesshomaru: Bien. ¡MIROKU! ¡KOGA!

Koga: ¿si?

Miroku: que tenemos que hacer...

Sesshomaru: denle sus fragmentos a Inu Yasha ¡LOS CUATRO!

Koga: bien... con tal de vencer a Naraku...

Miroku: INU YASHA (arrojando sus fragmentos) RESIVELOS

Inu Yasha: bien... y ahora que Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: el Plan es el siguiente... Tu y Yo atacaremos a Naraku con el poder de Nuestras Katanas... pero incrustaremos dos fragmentos de la shikon no tama en cada una de ellas para dar mas magnitud al ataque... por eso... podríamos morir...

Inu Yasha: no importa... VENCEREMOS A NARAKU.

Koga: ¿pero nosotros que aremos?

Sesshomaru: quiero que vayas con Naraku y le propines el golpe mas fuerte que puedas.

Y tu Miroku... trata de absorberlo para traerlo mas cerca de Inu Yasha y yo.

Koga: bien (y se va con Naraku)

Miroku: como diga...

_En ese instante Naraku expulsa gran poder para impedir que Koga lo golpee, pero el yokai lobo estaba dispuesto a propiciarle tremenda golpiza para vengar la muerte de sus amigos._

_Y Lo consigue, dejando a un Naraku muy mareado y desconcertado..._

Miroku por su parte "KAZAANA" grito el joven Monje y comenzó a absorber el poder de Naraku e hizo que se acercara a su bien planeada trampa.

_Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha prepararon su katanas y después de un leve suspiro y una risa sincera... Atacaron ambos, haciendo posible la técnica conocida como..._

DRAGON SAGRADO DE FUEGO- gritaron los dos hijos del Gran INU TAISHO.

hubo una gran explosión y un gran desprendimiento de energía... Naraku había Muerto... pero al parecer el Inu-Gumi también... entre las explosión se pudieron escuchar despedidas de los hombres... esas despedidas dirigidas a sus seres queridos.

" Adiós Kagome, Ayame amigos... incluso adiós Inu Yasha" dijo el lobo mientras la neblina lo cubría por completo.

" queridos antepasados... la maldición termino... pero también la descendencia... Adiós querida Sango" dijo el monje quien antes de desmayarse pudo ver como el agujero de su mano desaparecía.

" Kikyo... Pronto estaré contigo en el mas aya... y Kagome te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo... y deseo que seas muy feliz... TE AMO" repitió varias veces el hanyou

" kagome... Gracias a ti conocí la felicidad y el amor... jamás te olvidare y espero reencarnar en tu tiempo para volver a verte una vez mas... Mamuro... Cuida de tu Madre... hijo mío... y Padre... pronto estaré contigo y mi hermano Inu Yasha" dijo el Lord Sesshomaru el cual sollozo por su Mujer y su hijo

_El cielo nuevamente tomo un color claro, ya no era oscuro como hace algunos minutos. la bella sacerdotisa Kagome se despertó con un gran dolor en su pecho y casi gritando pregunto donde se encontraba su querido Sesshomaru._

Las demás le dijeron que los hombres habían ido con Naraku a matarlo incluso si arriesgaban su vida.

Kagome: pero que no se dan cuenta que ellos pueden estar...

Kikyo: hace poco se escucho un gran estruendo... lo mas seguro es que ellos estén muy lastimados, heridos e incluso...

Kagome: ¡NO LO DIGAS!

Kikyo: no tiene cazo fingir que todos se encuentran bien...

Kagome: aun no lo sabemos (poniéndose de pie y sujetando fuertemente su Arco y sus flechas) Es mejor que vayamos a buscarlos... ¡VAMOS!

Ayame: bien... Ojalá que todos se encuentren bien...

Sango: Yo sé que Miroku-sama se encuentra bien... después de todo pronto seré su esposa y mi deber es seguir su descendencia... Miroku-sama

Kagome: Sango-chan (mirada tierna) ya veras que si... bien vamonos TODAS

_Las Mujeres comenzaron a caminar, o mejor dicho correr. Dejando abajo a Kohaku al cuidado de Shippo y Kirara._

Kagome pudo percatarse que kikyo estaba lastimada de su pierna derecha y por eso caminaba un poco mas lento que más demás, asi que se acerco a ella y sonriéndole le dijo que con gusto ella la llevaría cargando hasta el castillo de Naraku.

Kikyo: no necesito de tu ayuda (apoyándose en su arco) puedo yo sola...

Kagome: Sabes (sonriendo) eres muy orgullosa, pero realmente me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos conocido en condiciones distintas y ser buenas amigas.

Kikyo: yo... Tu no me desagradas... es solo que

Kagome: descuida conozco tus razones (Cargando a kikyo en su espalda) Vamonos

Kikyo: deacuerdo... Arigatto...

Kagome: de nada...

Ayame: La señorita Kagome tiene la facilidad de hacer amistades muy pronto

Sango: eso es por que ella es una mujer muy agradable(sonríe)

Ayame: ya lo creo que si

_Cuando llegaron al castillo pudieron encontrar a un Joven monje muy lastimado, Sango inmediatamente fue en su ayuda y llorando gritaba su Nombre._

_Después de unos minutos el monje abrió los ojos y miro a la bella Exterminadora_.

Miroku: he... Hola

Sango: ha (llorando) Eres (dándole una cachetada) UN TONTO ME ASUSTASTE MUCHO... (luego lo abrazo) Miroku-sama

Miroku: auch (sobándose) eso me dolió... Querida Sango... Quiero decirte que te AMO y deseo casarme contigo... y tu... ¿me aceptarías?

Sango: CLARO(abraza mas fuerte al Monje) MIROKU-SAMA...

Kagome: que bueno... ahora vamos a buscar a los demás... Sango quédate aquí y cuida al Monje Miroku... llévalo con Shippo y los demás.

Siguieron en su búsqueda y encontraron a Koga... Muy lastimado de su pierna izquierda y gritando de dolor, se encontraba bien, para alegría de todos.

_Ayame no espero y fue y lo abrazo y lo regaño mucho. Lloro mucho y después lo beso tiernamente en los labios._

Kagome: hum (sonrojo) Ayame-chan...

Koga: ¡ÓYEME! (sonrojo) por que me besaste... no te di permiso

Ayame: no lo necesito ya que eres mi Prometido (sonriéndole)

Kagome: Ayame-chan tiene razón, Joven Koga (lo abraza) me alegro de que te encuentres bien Koga-kun

Koga: kagome-sama (sonrojo) Realmente deseo que seas muy feliz

Kagome: Arigatto.

Koga: Ayame mejor vamos con los demás quieres.

Ayame: si querido Koga (sonriéndole).

Ahora Kagome y Kikyo se fueron en Busca de Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha, el corazón de kagome latía fuertemente ya que ellos estaban mas cerca del lugar de la explosión así que ellos podrían estar muertos... realmente no deseaba que nadie muriera y mucho menos ellos dos.

_Al fin pudo ver a Inu Yasha el cual estaba en un gran charco de sangre, cosa que la asusto mucho, bajó a kikyo y se fue corriendo hacia Inu Yasha y lo miro fijamente_.

Kagome: ¡INU YASHA!... DESPIERTA INU YASHA...

Inu Yasha: ...

Kagome: No puede ser... no puede estar...

Inu Yasha: ha... ha (comenzó a toser mucho)

Kagome: INU YASHAAAAA (lo abrazo, mientras lloraba de felicidad)

Inu Yasha: Kagome... estas aquí conmigo... estoy vivo...

Kagome: así es Inu Yasha (llorando mas) estaba muy preocupada por ti

Inu Yasha: kagome te amo (la beso) no quiero decirte algo que aun no se pero... si mi hermano llegara a estar muerto yo... cuidare de ti y su hijo... por favor permíteme eso

Kagome: yo... si él llegara a estar muerto... no... se que aria... Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha: será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo...

Kagome: Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha: dime Kagome...

Kagome: si Sesshomaru-sama llegara a estar muerto... me gustaría irme contigo... claro si tu aceptaras cuidar a mi hijo... Mamuro... y a mí...

Inu Yasha: kagome... no sabes como... mejor voy a buscarlo solo tu quédate aquí... quieres... (y se va saltando)

Kikyo: ni siquiera se dio cuenta... que yo me encontraba aquí...

Kagome: Inu Yasha... aun así... no podría amarlo nuevamente... ya que para mi... solo existe mi querido Sesshomaru (llorando desconsolada) POR FAVOR... que este bien POR FAVOR...

_El Hanyou se fue Saltando y buscando con su olfato a su hermano, ciertamente no se sentía ninguna presencia... y para ser francos el hanyou deseaba encontrar Muerto a su hermano... ya que asi Kagome volvería a su lado._

_De pronto encontró el cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a analizarlo._

Inu Yasha: Sesshomaru... estas despierto...

_Estaba Muerto... Sesshomaru estaba muerto... una gran felicidad emanaba de Inu Yasha, estaría nuevamente con su amada kagome y ya nada volvería a separarlos... tenia otro oportunidad de amarla, quererla y valorarla todo era felicidad pero..._

Un sentimiento nuevo surgió de El hanyou se llamaba "sentimiento Fraternal" 

Inu Yasha: hermano... eres un miserable peor... sigues siendo mi hermano... y si hay algo que aprendí estando al lado de kagome fue que... la familia y los amigos es lo mas importante que pueda haber...

El Híbrido le quito Tenssaiga a Sesshomaru y rezo por que la dichosa espada funcionara con él. Realmente no deseaba que Sesshomaru estuviera muerto... incluso si eso hacia que kagome lo amara de nuevo.

_Un Rayo azul salió y Sesshomaru comenzó a toser mucho y después abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su hermano y en su mano su Katana Tenssaiga._

Inu Yasha: hola...

Sesshomaru: acaso tu... me reviviste...

Inu Yasha: eres mi hermano... y te detesto pero... sigues siendo mi hermano mayor...

Sesshomaru: Gracias... Hermano...

_Kagome pudo ver como Inu Yasha bajaba con Sesshomaru recargado en su hombro. Ella corrió y abrazo a su querido Amor. Con sus poderes de sacerdotisa curo sus heridas y ambos se reunieron con los demás._

_Pero antes de eso kikyo se acerco al Hanyou._

Kikyo: por que lo reviviste...

Inu Yasha: ¿cómo? Supiste que...

Kikyo: use a una de mis caza almas para que te siguiera...

Inu Yasha: Fah (poniéndose sus manos en su cabeza) que mas da... fue un accidente... en realidad deseaba darle el golpe de gracia.

Kikyo: eres tan orgulloso... por eso me enamore de ti...

Inu Yasha: Kikyo... Fah. Será mejor ir con los demás.

Todos reunidos en la cabaña de la anciana kaede con los respectivos fragmentos de la perla,Excepto el de Kohaku,Fusionarían la perla y después la purificarían y de alguna manera la harían desaparecer, Sesshomaru con su Katana Tensaiga revivió a Kohaku justo en el instante de quitarle el fragmento. Sango Lloro mucho y le agradeció a kagome, quien le había pedido ese favor a Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Inu Yasha... ahora podrás ser un Yokai completo...

Inu Yasha: mi deseo ahora es otro e incluso es inalcanzable...

Kagome: Inu Yasha...

Kikyo: entonces quien utilizara... la shikon no tama...

Sesshomaru: esa perla puede cumplir cualquier deseo... que tenga la persona...

Kikyo: asi es...

Nota.- La perla en mi fic vendría siendo como las esferas del dragón de Dragón ball... jeje digo es mi Fic jaja

Sesshomaru: y puede ser que... convierta a dos personas en Humanos...

Kikyo: si se parte la shikon no tama en dos... si por que preguntas...

Sesshomaru: por que... mi hijo... deseo que sea un humano completo

TODOS: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Kagome: pero... por que deseas eso...

Sesshomaru: y yo también deseo convertirme en humano...

Inu Yasha: ¿¡QUEEEEE DEMONIOOS?

Kagome: ¿PERO SESSHOMARU-SAMA POR QUE QUIERES ESO?

Sesshomaru: me di cuenta que tu renunciaste a muchas cosas por mí... por eso deseo complacerte... además en este Tiempo hay muchas guerras y no soportaría perderte o a mi Hijo...

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama... pero tu... eres un yokai... para ti ser un humano seria la peor ofensa y...

Sesshomaru: en eso te equivocas (poniendo su mano en la cara de su amada) si la mayoría de los seres humanos son como tu y Rin (sonríe) en ese caso es la especie más maravillosa que existe.

Kagome: yo... Sesshomaru (sonrojo) Por que haces eso...

Sesshomaru: Por que te amo... y deseo lo mejor para ti...

_Higurashi no aguanto las lagrimas y lloro a mares, después abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su querido Lord, el cual había dejado todo por ella solo ella._

_Estaba pensando en el bien de su hijo... y el de ella... jamas penso que Sesshomaru fuera tan espléndido cuando se trataba del bienestar de su hijo._

Era muy cierto lo que decía, si todo quedaba igual Sesshomaru o incluso su hijo podrían morir en las guerras o tal vez kagome envejecería mas rápido que su amado y ella no se sentiría cómoda por eso...

Inu Yasha: realmente... la ama... Fah. (unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos) él desea lo mejor para ella y su familia tal como...

Myoga: su Padre, Amo Inu Yasha(quien estaba en su hombro) es Igual que el Amo InuTaisho... haa(suspiro) ¿cómo se siente Amo?

Inu Yasha: Fah. Kagome es la Mujer que más amo y por la cual daría Todo... eso nunca va a cambiar... pero... Ahora sé... que esta en Buenas manos...

La shikon no tama fue usada para la transformación de Mamuro y Sesshomaru, hubo un gran estruendo y después aparecieron dos Humanos... no un Hanyou y un Yokai... sino... Dos seres humanos.Todos quedaron anonadados mientras veían como las dos partes de la shikon no tama se fusionaban tanto en el padre como en el hijo.

_El pequeño Mamuro salió con un hermoso cabello Negro como el de su madre, se le borraron sus marcas en mejillas y frente (las rayas y la luna) se esfumaron sus garras y colmillos... realmente cualquiera que lo viera jamas se imaginaria que hace poco había sido un hanyou. Sesshomaru... El famoso Lord ahora humano aparecía con sus hermosos ojos ámbar como siempre y su mismo cabello color plateado (no podía quitarle eso a mi amor, digamos que se veía como Tamamo de "Sensei Nube")sus marcas de nacimientos también habían desaparecido al igual que a su hijo (las rayas de la cara y los brazos y la luna) sus orejas de yokai eran ahora de humano. Sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron por igual pero aun seguía siendo el mismo Sesshomaru del cual kagome se enamoro._

Sesshomaru: no noto mucha diferencia.

Inu Yasha: la notaras cuando quieras transformarte en ese Yokaiperro gigante...

Koga: es increíble... aun no lo puedo creer...

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama (sonríe) sigue siendo igual de apuesto.

Sesshomaru: arigatto Rin...

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama (lo abraza) Gracias por... esto... shinf... Gracias por pensar en nuestro hijo y en mí (lo abraza mas fuerte) Jamás pensé que alguien podría llegar a amarme tanto como tú

Sesshomaru: Kagome-sama (a abraza) Lo mismo digo...

Entre felicidad, Amistad y amor se besan apasionadamente Sesshomaru y kagome, el destino quiso que ellos unieran sus vidas para así forjar el amor más bello y maravilloso nunca antes visto. Como la persona mas fría y calculadora pudo ser cautivado por la persona mas linda y humanitaria del mundo. El amor a veces es complicado y parece ser que disfruta haciéndote sufrir pero siempre al final encuentras tu verdadero camino tal como lo hizo kagome Higurashi

_Que viva el Amor para siempre..._

_SESSHOMARU-SAMA KAGOME-SAMA Por siempre..._

FIN

SoraLove.- Gracias a TODOS (AS) por leer mi fic el cual llego a su Fin me gusto mucho este fic y prometo hacer mas de esta linda pareja, después de todo inspiración es lo que me sobra. Gracias Nuevamente y Les deseo Lo Mejor Sean Felices

(de Fondo se escucha "El Fokai Mori" Ending de mi Amado Sessho)

a contestar se a dicho

Megek

SII  
tu no te preocupes por el retraso  
con tal de que sigas escribiendo igual  
yo espero con calma  
Este capitulo fue muy emocionante y me  
encanto la actitud de Kagome y que Kikyo por  
supuesto haya muerto xx (disculpa si eres fanatica de Kykio) tambien mi sessho que fue defendiendo a su mujer del cabezota del Inu

Sigue asi¡  
Suerte¡¡

SORALOVE.- AHORA SI ME TARDE MUCHOOO JAJAJA PERO ES Q CON LA PREPA JAJAJA (INCHE PREPA) EN FIN. GRACIAS MEGEK-CHAN POR LEER MI FIC HASTA EL FIN JAJAJA,

SOBRE KIKYO BUENO AHORA NO PUEDO DECIR Q LA ODIO COMO ANTES (MI ESTUPIDA CONCIENCIA) PERO NO ME CAI BIEN JAJAJA

Maria T

Me gustó mucho este capítulo. Será posible que InuYasha Mate a su hermano por otener a kagome? Si hace eso es un desalmado. Cuando la tenía a su lado lno la valoró hasta la hizo sufrir y Ahora se la quiere quitar a su hermano. Pues no lo acepto. A menos que sea la propia Kagome quien decida estar con ese malcriado. Aunque yo me quedo con  
Sesshomaru porque es más lindo,

Att. Maité-chan

Ps Ese fanfiction me borró lo míos también. Dice que yo estoy haciendo una infracción pero no entiendo de que se trata pues lo escriben en ingles y no entiendo mucho. Si alguien puede ayudarmeen esto se lo agradecería.

SORALOVE.- ARIGATTO, CLARO SESSHO-SAMA ES MEJOR (A MI PARECER Y DE MUCHAS) SABES DESCONOZCO POR Q BORRANON TUS FICS (Y LOS MÍOS) PERO EN FIN OJALA ENCUENTRES UNA SOLUCION (Y SOBRE INGLES JAJAJA NO SE NADITA - HUM)

Miry

Olas! m ncanto ste capitulo pro m da cosa cuando Inu dice: mi amada kagome y mi kerida kikyo! m llega xq no c decid! pro x eso stoy feliz d q kagome c qdo con sessh jejejjee  
weno ya Chau:P

SORALOVE.- MUCHAS GRACIAS MIRY-CHAN, SI INU SIEMPRE VIVIRA INDECISO JAJAJA. SIIIII SESSXKAG 4 EVER, SAYONARA BYE BYE

Kitsune Kaori

Ja! Escribis genial - me encanto tu fic

SORALOVE.- GRACIAS, Y FAVOR QUE ME HACES EN DECIR ESO, ESPERO ALGUN DIA CUMPLIR A LA PERFECCION ESE REQUISITO DE ESCRIBIR GENEAL (YO NO CREO TANTA BELLEZA PERO INTENTARE)

SIN MAS QUE DECIR MES DESPIDO... GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y SUERTE A TODOS LOS Q ESCRIBEN FANFICTIONS DE SESSHOXKAGOME

ATTE SORALOVE


End file.
